The Truman Protocol
by Maverick500
Summary: While investigating the death of a former SPEC-OPS marine and his family the team is drawn into a deadly conspiracy that could destroy the US government. Gibbs/Jenny, McGee/Delilah, Bishop/OC pairing Please R&R. Ch. 18 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS I'm just borrowing them. However the characters you don't recognize are mine.

 **A/N: This story is totally AU. Gibbs was never married to Shannon. He met Jenny in 1974 and shortly after their wedding their son Jackson "Jack" Gibbs II was born.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Gibbs and his MCRT team ducked under the yellow team and walked up to the house where they were met by MPD detective. Gibbs showed his badge to the detective and said, Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. You called about the murder of a dead former marine."

The Detective was a sickly shade of green as he said, "Yea; um uh the deceased is a former marine named David Jackson. He was a Gunnery Sergeant in the Corps he served for over 20 years mostly as a SPEC-OPS operator."

Gibbs arched a brow as he asked, "How do you know all of this Detective?"

The Detective replied, "I served with him sir; he was my team leader."

Gibbs nodded as NCIS SSA Alex Quinn asked, "What can you tell us about his family?"

The Detective said, "His wife's name is Lucia; they've been married for 15 years, then there's their 15 year old daughter Kathy, she's a freshman and finally there's their two year old daughter Ella."

Gibbs was about to ask another question when the Detective said, "They're all dead."

Gibbs nodded as he and Quinn enter the house and walked up to Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard and his assistant Dr. Jimmy Palmer and asked as NCIS SSA Timothy "Tim" McGee NCIS SSA Nick Torres and NCIS Agent Eleanor "Ellie" Bishop joined them, "How'd they die Duck?"

Ducky replied, "The former Gunnery Sergeant was brutally tortured and shot in the head. The women on the other hand..." He shakes his head sadly as continues in a morose voice, "The women are another story entirely."

Gibbs shuddered as Ducky filled him and the team in. After he was done Ducky and Palmer bagged the bodies and took them back to the NCIS Morgue. Once they were gone Gibbs snapped, "Let's go."

They all nodded as they piled into the two dark blue 2017 Dodge Chargers and sped back to the Navy Yard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In an old dilapidated warehouse in the heart of Washington DC Anatoly Dudayev glared at Sergei Kirilinko and thundered , "WHO ORDERED YOU TO KILL THE MARINE AND HIS FAMILY?"

Kirilenko replied, "I had to he-"

He was cut off as Dudayev flattened him with a right hook. Then he glared at the former VDV commando as he raged, "NOW WE MUST CLEAN UP YOUR MESS BECAUSE YOU ARE A WORTHLESS FOOL."

Kirilenko was about to reply when Nikolai Bereznikov Dudayev's second in command said as he entered the room, 'You are incredibly stupid. I brought you into this organization and this is how you repay me?"

He continued to glare down at Kirilenko as he drew his 9MM Glock 17 GEN4 and pressed it to the younger man's temple as he asked in a deadly calm voice, "Give me one reason why I should keep you alive?"

Kirilenko looked fearfully up at the former Vympel operator turned SVR assassin as he said, "I can fix this."

Dudayev asked coldly, "How?"

Kirilenko replied as he turned pleading eyes on the former Alfa Group commander, "I can take a small team and kill the American agents."

Bereznikov slammed his GLOCK into the side of Kirilenko's face as he bellowed, "YOU ARE TRULY STUPID IF YOU THINK WE CAN KIILL A TEAM OF FEDERAL AGENTS."

Kirilenko begged as Bereznikov pressed the gun once again to his temple, "Please I will do anything. Just don't kill me."

Bereznikov just smirked as he put two hollow point bullets into Kirileno's head. Then he tucked his pistol away and asked, "How do you want me to fix this my friend?"

Dudayev replied, "Send Mischa and Irina to watch them."

Bereznikov nodded as he grinned and said, "It will be done my friend."

Dudayev nodded as he left the room. Bereznikov gave one last contemptuous glance at the incompetent idiot's body as he went to tell the two former FSB operatives to prepare for a very long surveillance op.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team was busy trying to find everything they could about former Gunnery Sergeant David Jackson when Gibbs walked into the squad room carrying a cup of strong black coffee and asked, "What do we know."

Before any of his team could answer his wife of 43 years Director Jenny Gibbs descended the stairs with their very close friend Hollis "Holly" Mann head of Field Operations for the DIA's Defense Clandestine Service. Jenny said, "Holly just told me that DCS has been tracking a possible Russian sleeper cell."

Gibbs asked, How does former Gunnery Sergeant David Jackson fit in?"

Holly said, According to Delilah; Jackson my have been looking into this sleeper cell."

Bishop said, "According to Jackson's file he operated extensively in Latin America, The Caribbean, and the Middle East."

Holly nodded as she said, "He also operated extensively in Eastern Europe most notably the former Soviet Union and then after the fall in all of the burgeoning countries."

Then she changed the subject, "At this moment we're conducting a raid on the business Mikhail Dudayev."

Gibbs asked, "Who's he?"

Holly replied, "He's the younger brother of Anatoly Dudayev; he's the man we believe is the leader of the sleeper cell."

Jenny asked, "What do we know about the older one?"

Holly replied, Not a thing. But we know quite a lot about Mikhail Dudayev."

And with that Holly told them everything they had on Mikhail Dudayev. When she was done Gibbs asked, even though he knew the answer, Who's leading the raid?"

Holly smiled as she replied, "A very stubborn and headstrong former Army Ranger sniper named Gibbs."

Gibbs cracked a grin as he said, "I wanna watch the raid."

Holly smiled softly as she said, "Jenny said you would, so we have it set up in MTAC so that you two can watch."

Gibbs gave a crt nod as both Bishop and McGee sad in unison, "We want to watch too."

Gibbs nodded. He knew that even though Bishop and his son had tried to hide their relationship he and Jenny still knew all about it and he knew that she cared very deeply for Jack and that McGee and Jack had a very deep friendship despite how very opposite they were. Gibbs snapped, "Quinn: I want you and Torres to go see what Ducky has then go see what Abby's got."

They nodded as they went down to autopsy while Gibbs and the others went to MTAC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Defense Clandestine Service Agent Jackson "Jack" Gibbs II raised his 9MM HK P30LS v3 as mentally counted to 3 and savagely kicked in the door and button hooked inside and yelled, "FEDERAL AGENTS DO NOT MOVE."

Mikhail Dudayev came strutting out of his office and walked right up Jack and demanded, "What is the meaning of this?"

Jack replied in his habitual raspy growl, "We are bringing you and your entire staff in for questioning."

Dudayev glared coldly at Jack and his team as he spat in a voice full of disdain and contempt, "This is not right; you only target us because we are immigrants."

Jack grabbed the short rotund man by his knotted tie and growled as he shoved him forcefully into a wall, "We targeted you because we believe your brother Anatoly is planning to wage war on my country."

Dudayev croaked, "My brother will make you pay you capitalist pig."

Jack holstered his pistol and delivered a wicked uppercut to Dudayev's expansive midsection, driving all of the wind from the short fat man. Then he twisted his fist in Dudayev's knotted tie as he snarled, "Shut up."

Then after delivering one more uppercut he released Dudayev spun him around and roughly cuffed him as he said, "Get this fat piece of shit into the van with others."

As Jack walked outside his cell began vbrate. He snatched it from his belt and barked gruffly, "Gibbs."

Holly grinned as she said, "Good job Ranger."

Jack replied as he jumped into his Burnout Black Pearl Saleen 570 BLACK LABEL, fired up the 575HP engine and roared away as he replied, " Thanks Boss. Where do you want me to bring these Russkie pieces of shit?"

Everyone in MTAC smiled slightly as Jenny leaned over and said, Bring them back to the Navy Yard."

Jack grinned as he said, "But if I bring them to the Navy Yard I can't get very...ah...creative with interrogation."

Again everyone grinned as Gibbs said, "You heard your mother."

Jack acquiesced and hung up. Then he relayed the order visa the COMM unit in his right ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he got to the Navy Yard he found his mom and dad as well as Holly and his father's team waiting for him. He went straight for Bishop and swept her into his arms and planted a fiery kiss on her lips much to the surprise of Quinn and Torres. McGee chuckled and said once they broke apart, "About time you two quit trying to hide your thing."

They both turned awestruck expressions on him as Jack asked even though he suspected he knew the answer, "D told you didn't she?"

McGee nodded as he said, "Yep she told me months ago when you two first got together."

Jack chuckled as he asked, "Is the little traitor here?"

Gibbs replied, She's set up in the conference room."

As Jack hustled away Gibbs called after him, "When you're done meet me and Holly in Abby's lab."

Jack nodded as he entered the conference room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Delilah McGee looked up as Jack walked into the conference room and grinned evilly as he said sarcastically, "Thanks for telling Tim about me and Bishop you little traitor."

She grinned wider as she asked, "Did you finally let the cat out of the bag?"

He nodded as he told her what he did in the squad room. When he was finished she gave him a hug. He stepped back and asked, "what did you find on Mikhail Dudayev?"

She asked, "You're not going to be your usual charming self once you get him in the box?"

He looked away as he said, in a shame filled voice "I wish you didn't know about that part of me."

She knew that even though he didn't regret the way he interrogated people he deeply wished neither her nor Bishop knew about it. She knew he loved and thought of her like a little sister. She had him drop down so she could look him square in the eye as she took his face in her hands and stared into his midnight blue eyes as she said, "Listen to me Jackson Gibbs Neither me nor Ellie think you are a monster. We know that you love this country with every fiber of your being and that you only want what's best for everyone in this country. We also know that you would lay down your life in an instant if you thought it could save the world. Besides my husband you are the bravest most honorable good hearted man I know."

Bishop's voice came from the doorway, "Out of all of the people I know you are the bravest most honorable good hearted man I know."

He grinned as he stood up and once again captured her in his arms and said as he brushed her hair out of beautiful hazel eyes as he said, "If I didn't know any better I'd swear you two planned this."

She stared deeply into his eyes as she said, ""Delilah told me about how you wish neither her nor I knew about your violent dark side."

When he didn't answer she brushed his shaggy Auburn hair out o his eyes as she said, "There's something I need to tell you."

At his questioning look she continued, "After Qasim was killed all I could think of was revenge against Kai chen but then I met you and you told me there was more than revenge. When I met you I was dead inside the only thing that mattered to me was revenge but you brought me back alive and that I want to say thank you and I love you."

He was leaning in to kiss her when his cell buzzed. He gave a growl of annoyance as he grabbed it from his belt and barked gruffly"Gibbs."

Jenny said, "Dudayev is set up and prepped in interrogation."

Jack replied as he headed for the door with Bishop right behind him, "On my way."

As they exited the conference room he said, "D send any Intel you find on this dirtbag to my phone."

She nodded as Jack and Bishop headed for interrogation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unbeknownst to any of them Mischa and Irina Andropov watched from a late model Ford Explorer as Mikhail Dudayev was marched into NCIS HQ. Mischa glanced at his wife as said, "Anatoly is not going to like this."

Irina nodded as she said, "That is why it should be you that tells him."

Mischa scoffed as he asked his wife, "Why must it be I that makes the call and deliver the bad news?"

She simply replied, "Because I said so."

He sighed as he pulled out his phone and made the call.

 **Hope y'all like this. Jack Gibbs is based on Jack Bauer and Jack Reacher**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Dudayev was furious as he slammed his cell down on the metal counter. Bereznikov asked as he watched his old friend, "What is wrong my friend?"

Dudayev raged, "My brother was just arrested by American agents."

Bereznikov asked, "Where were they taken?"

Dudayev replied, "NCIS headquarters."

Bereznikovasked, "Was it the team led by Leroy Jethro Gibbs that arrested him?"

Dudayev replied, "I don't know Misca didn't say. Why are you asking?"

Bereznikov replied, "Because I plan to kill him."

Dudayev asked, "What has the infamous Leroy Jethro Gibbs done to you?"

Bereznikov replied, "He killed my mentor Sergei Mishnev."

Dudayev said, "I wondered who killed Mishnev."

Bereznikov said, "I owe him and his whole team. I think we should go after his family."

A voice said from the doorway, "That is not a good idea."

Both men whirled around as Vassily Komulakov stepped into the room. Dudayev glared at the former GRU officer, "And why is that Vassily?"

Komulakov replied, "Because his son is Jack Gibbs."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack had been staring at Mikhail Dudayev through the glass of the observation room for the past 15 minutes. He said in an low menacing voice, "It's time."

And before he stepped out into the hall everyone saw him undergo transformation. He became a merciless interrogator unwilling to even give an ounce of pity. Everyone had seen him in action and they were all in agreement that he was very very good. Torres called out you want me to play good cop?"

He shook his head as he said, "No."

Then he gestured to Bishop, "I want her to be good cop."

Inwardly she was beaming. This meant that he was through being ashamed of who he was in the interrogation room. She grinned as she said, "Let's go."

He nodded as they left the observation room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikhail Dudayev looked up as Jack and Bishop walked in. He sneered, "Come to beat me some more have you."

Bishop gave the fat Russian a cool measuring look as she stated in a hard voice, "We will not strike you..."

Then her voice dropped to an icy hiss, "We will get the answers we want."

Dudayev sneered, "I want my lawyer; I will say nothing to you until he gets here."

Bishop just chuckled as Jack went from stalking behind him to grabbing the table and throwing it to the other side of the room and shoving him chair and all against a wall by his throat as Bishop asked, "Would you still like your lawyer Mr. Dudayev."

He croaked, "You cannot do this it is against your laws."

Bishop said, "You have no rights Mr. Dudayev; you are an enemy combatant and are helping to wage war on the United States. Therefore would you like to know what you do not have?"

Then she stated, "You do not have the right to remain silent, you do not have the right to an attorney, However you do have the right to got to GITMO for the rest of you pathetic life."

Dudayev had an expression much like a fish out of water as he gasped, "You can't ….can't send me there."

Jack hauled him out of the chair and delivered 3 brutal uppercuts to his round midsection and was about to deliver a fourth when Bishop put a hand his leather clad shoulder as she stated, "As you see my friend would like nothing more than to beat you to a bloody pulp right here but I think you want to cooperate with us and avoid anymore injury...or I could be wrong."

Dudayev glanced fearfully at Jack as he asked, "Do you realize what you are asking of me?"

Bishop said as Jack glared daggers at Dudayev, "Yes Mr. Dudayev we realize exactly what we are asking of you. I wish we did not but we do and for that I am very sorry."

Then she said, "I'm going to have my friend release you and leave us and I am hoping you help us. If you do not... well then...I will have him come back in and well...you can probably guess what will transpire."

He nodded vigorously as she touched Jack's shoulder; signaling the mercurial counter terror agent to release the fat Russian and leave the room. He nodded as he left the interrogation room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both men stared goggle-eyed at the former GRU officer. They had both heard of Jackson Gibbs II. They knew about his intensely violent and brutal nature and his intense hatred for anybody that attacked his country or his family. They also knew he was the most skilled and prolific sniper in the world not to mention one of the most talented and brutal interrogators in the business. Dudayev looked at the two of them as he asked, "Have you two ever seen Jack Gibbs operate or have either of you ever operated with him?"

Bereznikov replied, "I heard rumors while I was SVR that he killed Dragan Radik with a headshot from over 1 ½ KM."

Both men were rendered speechless; after several minutes later Alexi Karagonov and Aleksander Andropov walked into the room and said, "The team is ready to depart COL GEN Dudayev."

Dudayev nodded at the two former Spetsnaz commandos as he said, "Remember to keep your faces covered at all times and leave no one alive when you are finished."

They both nodded as they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When jack walked out of the interrogation room he made a beeline for Abby's lab. MI6 Liaison Officer Clayton Reeves asked, "Where's he going?"

Gibbs replied, "Do I look like I know?"

Jenny said, "Clayton; why don't you go with him."

Reeves nodded as he jogged after him and slipped into the elevator as the doors were closing. Jack glanced over at Reeves as he asked, "Why you here?"

Reeves replied, "I'm the MI6 Liaison Officer."

Jack rolled his eyes as he growled, "I already know that you limey bastard I mean why are you here in the elevator."

Reeves gave a cheeky grin as he said, "Your mum told me to accompany you."

Jack cursed in Russian as he asked, "Well have you ever operated in Eastern Europe?"

Reeves replied, "I've been in Bosnia, Serbia, Georgia and the Ukraine."

Jack nodded as he said, "Good then you know how things work over there. I want you to call all of your contacts and see what they know about this sleeper cell and the dead marine. You have all of the names right?"

At Reeves nod Jack said, "Get on it while I talk to Abby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Jack stepped into Abby's lab he cringed at the ear splitting music. He was about to shoot the stereo when Abby ran up and wrapped him in a bearhug as she admonished him, Jackson Gibbs you've been here for over 3 hours aand this the first time you've come to see me."

Jack grinned as he suddenly lifted off her feet and said, "Well I'm here now Abbs."

She squealed at her pseudo brother as he chuckled and set her down. She said, "I'm glad to hear about you and Bishop."

He thanked her as he asked, "Do you have the DNA results on the dead Marine's wife and daughter?"

Abby replied, "Yea the DNA belongs to a Dzhokhar Dudayev."

Jack was stunned but kept his face an emotionless mask as he asked, "Do you know what they all killed with?"

Abby replied, "A .32 ACP CZ USA VZ 61 SKORPION."

Jack said, "That's what I thought. You can buy one for 15 dollars in any 3rd world hellhole."

Then he kissed her on the forehead as he said, "Thanks Abbs."

And with that he sprinted from the lab and ran up to the squad room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs asked, "Where's the fire?"

Jack said, "Abby found out who the killer of Gunnery Sergeant Jackson and his family. It was Dzhokhar Dudayev."

A tense silence filled the room; finally Holly asked, "Is she sure."

She quickly withdrew he question when she noticed the pointed looks she was getting from Gibbs, his team as well as Jack and Jenny. Gibbs asked, "I would like to know how he even got into the country?"

Jack replied, "I don't know but I know one way to find out."

Jenny asked, "How?"

Jack replied as he pulled out his cell, "I'll call President Donovan."

Torres asked, "How do you know President John Donovan

 **How should Jack tell him. I put a little something in here to pay homeage to 24: Legacy. And thanks t Cole Ortiz for his support.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Jack replied, "Back during his first campaign there was chatter of an assassination attempt which predictably the Secret Service amped up security but a few weeks later someone took a shot at him and killed his wife then a few days later I was assigned to protect him and help find the shooter and the group responsible."

Quinn asked, "Did you?"

Jack replied as he shed his battered black leather jacket and threw it across Bishop's desk and plopped down in her desk chair, "Yea we did. The shooter was an assassin from Amman, Jordan. He was hired by a splinter AQ group out of kirkuk Iraq. They wanted him dead because as a Senator and the chairman of the Senate Select Committee on Intelligence he authorized an op to take out their spiritual and military leaders; Sheik Ibrahim Bin Fahd and Ali Mahmoud."

Both Torres and Quinn were impressed. It appeared Jackson Gibbs II was a bona fide American hero. Quinn was about to voice as much when Bishop came walking into the room and shot an amused glance at Jack; who was prowling through her desk as she said, "Dudayev says that his youngest brother Dzhokhar snuck into the country via the southern border."

Jack swore in both Russian and Arabic as he pounded his fist on the desk as he snarled, "Goddamn liberals think that we should let every freaking person into our country and when the right tries to do something about it they yell xenophobic, Islamophobic, racist and bigot. Well I've got news for those globalist commie pricks I've served in the middle East and other places where Islam in prevalent and that is the religion of pieces not piece. The world will be a hell a of lot safer when we wipe Islam out and put every single Muslim in the ground."

There was a tense silence for several minutes finally Holly asked, "Does he have a location for him?"

Bishop nodded as she said, "Three days ago he met his little brother in a farmhouse in rural VA. He said that Anatoly has sent several of his mercs to guard the little brother."

Jenny asked, "What do we know about these mercs?"

Jack fluidly rose to his feet as he began to speak, "As far as we know they're comprised of former Russian SPEC-OPS and Intel veterans."

Torres asked, "Are we doing a straight up raid?"

Jack gave him an evil smirk as he said, "First we have to take out his bodyguards then we'll take him."

They all nodded as they all went to suit up. When they were leaving Jenny said, "I called the President and he said to let you know that you can get whatever you need and that he'll back you 100% and that also extends to us."

Then she gave him a peck on the cheek as she said, "Be careful out there and watch out for your father."

He replied as he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the side of her hair, "Don't worry I will mom."

She nodded as she said, "Me an Holly will be in COMMS."

He grunted as they all left. Holly noticed the disquieted expression on her longtime friends face and asked, "What's wrong Jenny. Jethro and Jack have hundreds of ops just like this."

Jenny said as she took a shuddering breath, "I know; I'm just being a nervous wife and mother."

Holly smiled knowingly as she said, "I know I get really nervous everytime Jack leaes for a mission. But you know if you think we're nervous think how Bishop feels.:

Jenny gave a short laugh and went to join Delilah; who had relocated to MTAC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dzhokhar Dudayev glanced around at his tiny group of fanatical followers as he said, "My brother informs me that now is the time to strike the kafir."

Muammar Dzhokharova asked in a petulant voice, "Why should we trust your brother; he is a lapdog for the godless Russians?"

Dudayev lashed out and backhanded Dzhokharova across the mouth as he raged, "ANATOLY WAS JUST DECIEVING THE RUSSIANS HE HAS AND ALWAYS WILL BE A BROTHER IN OUR CAUE.

Muhammad Kadyrov asked, What is our target Dzhokhar?"

Dudayev was about to reply when Vakar Otarsultanov came running in and said, "Your brother Mikhail was captured by the kafir."

Dudayev was about to scream when suddenly he heard and felt a tremondous explosion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack raised his 5.56MM HK 416 and peered through the EOTECH EOLAD-1V holographic sight and gently squeezed the trigger, killing another merc. He was transitioning to another target when Torres was discovered. He swore in Russian as he carefully took aim and killed a merc that was sneaking up on Torres. He touched his COMM unit as he barked, "Alright boys and girls we lost the element of surprise; break up into your assigned pairs."

He glanced over at his dad as he asked, "You ready Gunny?"

Gibbs replied as he hefted his 9MM SIG SAUER P226 Elite, :You bet your ass CPT. Jack gave a reckless grin as he and Gibbs ran in a zig zag pattern toward the huge house. As they ran they cut a bloody swath through the mercs. Finally they all regrouped behind a storage shed. He said as he executed a tactical reload, "SITREP now"

Bishop said as she reloaded her SIG as did the others,"Well by my count I think we killed over half of the mercs."

He nodded and was about to say something when he noticed the blood stain on her left shoulder, the bloody furrow in her right thigh and the bullet marks in her kevlar. He let the 416 fall to his chest as he carefully examined the wound on her shoulder and the furrow in her thigh. He pulled out his Microtech Halo 5 and cut the sleeve up to her shoulder, then he ripped the tattered sleeve completely off the shirt and tied the two pieces tightly around her shoulder. Then he put his knife away and hefted his 416 as he growled, "Let's go."

Gibbs heard the underlying rage in his son's voice and saw the unholy fire burning in his eyes and knew that it was a good thing they only needed Dzhokhar Dudayev alive because he knew that everyone else was dead; they just didn't know it yet. He glanced at Bishop as he asked, "You good to go?"

She replied as she hefted her SIG, "I'm good."

He nodded and was about to say something when explosions started raining down on them. Jack yelled, "MOVE"

They all ran from behind the storage shed into a hail of withering gunfire. Jack grunted and stumbled as a bullet grazed his right thigh and one slammed into his left shoulder. He blocked out the pain and continued running . He was almost to the front door when he heard Bishop cry out in pain. He looked back and saw Bishop down on one knee surrounded by mercs. He felt white hot murderous rage course his veins as he yelled, :KEEP GOING; I'LL MEET YOU INSIDE. I'M going back FOR ELLIE."

Gibbs nodded as they continued on. Jack snapped his 416 up to his shoulder and killed 2 of the mercs with three round bursts. Then ran at them firing from the hip as he went. He was almost to where Bishop was when suddenly an explosion lifted Jack off his feet and hurled him right next to bishop. He must have lost consciousness for a few seconds because the next thing he knew he was looking down the barrel of a 5.56 AK-108. Acting on pure instinct Jack grabbed the barrel and kicked the merc's legs out from underneath him and snatcthed the gun from his grasp as he fell. Jack jumped to his feet and fired a three round burst into the terrorists chest, killing him. Then he tossed the now empty gun as he hefted his 416 and said as he pulled Bishop to her feet, "We gotta go help the others."

She nodded as they sprinted inside the farmhouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dudayev couldn't believe that almost all of the well trained mercenaries Anatoly had sent were dead. He turned to his 3 followers and said, "My brothers the kafir are upon us but they will not take us alive."

Dzhokharova was about to say something when his head exploded. Dudayev was shocked as his other two followers were gunned down as well. He was reaching for his AK when Jack stormed in and butt stroked him in the face as he snarled, "I don't think so dirtbag."

Dudayev continued to glare as Gibbs and his team entered the room. Gibbs glared at the Chechen terrorist as he barked, "Stand up. You're under arrest."

Jack had an evil grin on his face as he said, "Naw we ain't gonna do that."

Quinn gave him a questioning look as he said in a low menacing voice, "We'll interrogate this shitbird right here. Now I want everyone but my dad and Ellie out now."

McGee said, "Let's go back to the Navy yard."

And with that they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they were gone he touched his COMM unit and asked, "D you there?"

Delilah replied, "Yea; I'm here with Holly and Jenny. Were there any casualties?"

Jack replied, "No; we have the target in custody. I am going to perform a field interrogation."

Jenny asked, "What do you need?"

Jack replied, "Nothing. I'll get back to you after the interrogation."

Jenny said, "Alright."

Once the call was done Jack turned predatory eyes on Dudayev as he said maliciously, "Let's begin shall we."

 **Hope y'all like this chapter. Should the interrogation be brutal**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Jack glared at Dudayev as Gibbs asked, "Where is your brother at?"

Dudayev spat, "I will tell you nothing you crusader bastard."

Jack stalked predatorily behind Dudayev and the longer he listened to the Chechen piece of shit refuse answer his father and Ellie the more frustrated he became after about fifteen more minutes He walked over and turned on the gas stove and watched as one of the burners glowed a bright orange. He walked over and grabbed Dudayev by the hair and drug him over to the burner. He grabbed his head as he bellowed, "LAST CHANCE ASSHOLE. WHERE IS YOUR BROTHER!"

When Dudayev refused to talk Jack pressed his right cheek into the red hot burner. Dudayev let loose a bloodcurdling scream as Jack, "YOU READY TO TALK YET?"

When Dudayev remained silent Jack pressed his face harder into the burner; when that did not provide any results he threw Dudayev back in the chair and Gibbs and Bishop handcuffed him to the chair as Jack grabbed bottles of water from the fridge and a dish towel. Then he planted his foot in the center of Dudayev's chest and shoved Dudayev backward, then he straddled the Chechen piece of garage's chest and draped the towel over his face and upended a whole bottle of water on his covered face. He released the towel and repeated his question. When Dudayev refused to answer Jack threw the towel back over his head and upended another bottle. He repeated the process until all of the bottles were gone. Having not gotten any answers he righted the chair and pulled a chord from a nearby lamp and tore Dudyaev's tattered shirt the rest of the way off of him and stuck the hot electrical wire to his bare chest as he bellowed, "ANSWER ME ODDAMIT!"

Dudayev let out another bloodcurdling scream as he spat in Jack's face. Jack delivered a brutal backhand as Bishop said, "If you want the pan to stop all you have to do is answer our questions."

Duday spat in a pain filled voice, "I will tell you nothing you American whore."

Jack punched him in the face, shattering his nose , then touched the wire to his bare chest again, causing the Chechan to writhe in pain as Gibbs demanded, "Tell us where your brother is and we will get you medical attention."

Dudayev just glared defiantly at them. Jack tossed the wire and growled, "Both of you outside."

Gibbs nodded as he and Bishop walked outside.

Once they were outside Jack proceeded to beat Dudayev within an inch of his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five minutes later Jack walked outside wiping his bloodstained hands off on a towel. Once his hands were clean he pulled out his cell and called Jenny. When the other line was picked up he said, "The Chechen prick told me that his brother sent two of his men to take a daycare hostage."

Holly asked, "Do you know the name of the operatives?"

Jack replied, "No; but he knew the name and location of the daycare."

Jenny asked, "Where is it?"

Jack replied, "It's Kid's Corner; It's on the corner of Mott and Fairfax. Also I need a medivac for Dudayev and Ellie."

Bishop's head snapped up and she locked eyes with Jack as Jenny asked, "How bad is she hurt?"

Jack replied, "Through and through to the left shoulder and deep graze on her left thigh."

Holly said, "Medivac's being dispatched. What else do you need?"

Jack replied, "I want a SATscan done on that day care plus I want the schematics to the place sent to my phone."

Delilah said as Jack heard the approaching medivac chopper, "I'm doing it now Jack."

Jack replied as the chopper set down, "Copy that. Choppers here gotta go."

Delilah said before the call was disconnected, "Be careful Jack."

Jack rushed back in and freed Dudayev and drug him outside. Once he saw Bishop was on the chopper he threw a cuffed Dudayev onto the chopper and told the crew chief, "Treat Ellie but under no circumstances are you to do anything for him; in fact if he gives you any trouble feel free to kill him."

The crew chief said, "Yes sir; we were told by Directors Gibbs and Mann that you were the on-site commander."

Jack nodded as h UH-60 Blackhawk lifted into the air, banked to the right and flew away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexi Karaganov glanced at his longtime partner and best friend Aleksander Andropov as they hefted their 7.62MM AKM assault rifles and rushed into the day care. The first person they saw; an overweight elderly woman was shot in the face. As soon as the woman's bloody corpse fell to the floor half dozen Arabian men and women ran from the back brandishing 7.62MM AK-47's and shouting in heavily accented English, "Do not move, do not speak we have wired this whole building with explosives. You will do as we say or you will pay in blood for your defiance."

Andropov glared daggers at the Arabians as he whispered to Karaganov, "I don't understand why Anatoly wanted us to work the filthy Islamic fanatics."

Karaganov replied, " I know but he knows in order to achieve our goals we must work with backward savages."

When they were done speaking Sadik Farad; the leader of the Hezbollah Al-Hejaz sleeper cell walked up and said, "The explosives are set."

Karaganov grunted as he then proceeded to tell Farad how he wanted him to place his men in order to achieve the optimum level of security.

Farad nodded as he began issuing orders in Arabiic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and Gibbs were hurrying to the school when his phone buzzed. He grabbed it from his belt and said brusquely, "Gibbs."

A female voice said, "Please hold for the President of The United States of America."

After a short pause President John Donovan said, "Jack; your mother called earlier and told me Dzhokhar Dudayev is in the country. And what I want to know is how and why; please tell me you have answers for me?"

Jack replied, "Yes Mr. President he entered via the Mexican Border and he planned to detonate bombs in the Capital and at the Pentagon."

When Donovan heard how Dudayev had entered the country he swore as he said, "If the damned Democrats on the hill would get off their fat lazy commie asses and wake the hell up they will see that the border issue is a matter of national security and quit championing ILLEGAL IMMIGRATION and realize that their precious immigrants are the reason there is a huge rise in violent crimes such as murder and rape not to mention the major uptick in drug crime and deaths at the hands of drunk drivers. We'll be a lot safer when the wall gets built and I'll add Chechnya and Saudi Arabia to the travel ban. Please excuse me Jack I did not mean to go off on a political tirade."

Jack cracked a small smile as he replied "Not a problem sir; I agree wholeheartedly with you. We captured Dudayev and after an...ah...persuasive chat he told me everything."

Donovan chuckled; he knew full well about Jack's creative interrogation style. He remembered it was Jack who after the Benghazi consulate massacre that that failed President Barak Hussein Obama g and the criminal Hillary Clinton allowed to happen was able to get Intel from that directly pointed to Ansar al-Sharia. He asked, "Jack what have you learned"

Jack told him everything Dudayev had told him. When he was finished Donovan said, "I already told your mother this now I'm telling you. You have my full support and backing as well as complete autonomy."

Jack said, "Thank you Mr. President.'

Donovan replied, "You're welcome Jack. I want you to watch your six and that of your team."

Jack said that he would then disconnected the call. Gibbs asked, "What's the plan son?"

Jack replied as he mashed the accelerator to the floor, We kill all the tangos and save the hostages."

 **Please tell me what y'all think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

When Jack and Gibbs arrived at the day care they saw that McGee, Torres, Quinn and Bishop were there. Jack asked, "How did you get out of the hospital so fast?"

Bishop replied as Clayton Reeves climbed out of the car, "I had Clayton pick me up."

He had a flash of annoyance but suppressed it as he handed Bishop his 416 and said, "Ellie I want you and Reeves to stay out here and watch for squirters."

Bishop was about to protest but Jack looked her in the eyes and implored her silently to just do as he asked. She acquiesced and said, "Alright."

Then she took his face in her hands as she said sternly, "If you get shot I will kill you."

He chuckled as he captured her lips in a fiery kiss as he said, "Copy that."

And with that they stacked up in front of the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The industrialist turned humanitarian billionaire Pierre Sarkisian; the half French/half Armenian former Nazi SS prison guard was sitting in his dimly lit office in the heart of the liberal bastion known as San Francisco. He was pouring 2 fingers of Tallisker Whisky into a glass when his highly encrypted cell phone rang. He grabbed and said in smooth richly cultured voice, "Is everything going according to plan Anatoly?"

Dudayev replied, "Yes my friend it is going just fine. Listen I need a favor."

Sarkisian asked as he sipped his drink, "What can I do for you my friend?"

Dudayev replied, "My brothers have been captured and I fear tey are being or have been tortured."

Sarkisian asked, "Who arrested them?"

Dudayev replied, "Jack Gibbs."

Sarkissian was stunned as he said, "I have it on good authority that Jack Gibbs is supposed to be brought up on human rights violations by the Senate very soon."

Anatoly asked, "When is this supposed to take place?"

Sarkissian replied in an oily voice, "Soon my friend very soon; rest assured the imperialist capitalist pig known as Jack Gibbs will cease to be a problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack kicked he door in and he and Gibbs button hooked to the left while McGee, Torres and Quinn went right. He glanced at his phone and sad, I've got two large clumps of what I assume are hostages; One of them is being held in the kitchen area while the other group is being held in the playroom. Tim; you take your team and get the hostages in the kitchen while me and dad get the hostages in the playroom. And watch out for explosives; you know how the hadjis like to use em."

And with that they split up. Jack and Gibbs silently made their way toward the playroom. They hadn't goon five feet when Jack saw the thin tripwire. He knelt down and traced it back to a crudely built IED. He pulled out HALO 5 and with the patience and of a surgeon carefully disarmed the IED and motioned Gibbs to follow him. Gibbs was very impressed by his son; he knew Jack was a good operator but he had n idea how ruthless his son could be and while he himself would never conduct an interrogation the way Jack did he certainly understood the need for it and the need for someone who was able to do it. Jack was suddenly right beside hm. He whispered, "Two tangos up ahead. Kill em silently."

Gibbs nodded as Jack screwed a GEMTECH GM-9 sound suppressor onto the barrel and handed it Gibbs as he pulled out his HALO 5 and whispered, "Kill the one on the right as I take the one on the left."

Gibbs nodded as he took aim and shot the terrorist on the back of the head. As he fell Jack struck; he grabbed the terrorist by his long black hair, wrenched his head back and drug the razor sharp 4.68" blade across his throat and slammed his head forward and plunged the blade into his rain stem, killing him instantly. He withdrew his knife, wiped it clean and pocketed it as he joined his father. Gibbs handed him back his pistol as He said, "That was amazing."

Jack nodded as they continued toward the playroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

McGee, Torres and Quinn were stealthily making their way to the kitchen when suddenly they spotted a tango. Torres motioned for them to stay where they were as he rushed forward and captured the tango in a rear naked choke and held on until the tango was dead. Then he regrouped with the others and they continued on. They hadn't gone 3 feet when McGee noticed a tripwire. He gestured to it and they all carefully stepped over it and continued on. They were right outside the kitchen when they heard Jack's voice, "Where are you three?"

McGee replied in a whisper, "Right outside the kitchen. I've got two tangos of middle eastern descent."

Jack replied, "We're right outside the playroom; one tango is a hadji and the other two look like a Russkies."

McGee said, "There's IED on a tripwire and it looks like the hostages are all fitted with suicide vests."

Jack said "I disarmed a similar IED...OH shit."

McGee asked," What is it?"

Jack replied, "The hostages in here are wearing suicide vests as well."

McGee asked, "What do we do?"

Jack replied, "Stand by; I'm gonna make a call."

Then he said, "D you there?"

Back in MTAC Delilah replied, "I'm here Jack I heard everything; I'm jamming all of the frequencies. There it's done."

Jack thanked her then said, "Execute, execute. GO, GO, GO."

And with that the two teams simultaneously jumped around the corner and bellowed, "FEDERAL AGENTS DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP."

Both sets of tangos simultaneously pressed their detonators. When nothing happened they frantically started mashing the buttons. Jack glared at the tangos as he said simply, "Take em."

And with that simple command Torres, McGee and Quinn opened fire killing the three tangos and rushed in and secured the hotages. McGee reported, Hostages secure."

Jack grunted as he and Gibbs killed the hadji and they wounded one of the Russians. While Gibbs was securing Andropov and the hostages; Karaganov took off. Jack was in pursuit as he bellowed, "ELLIE YOU GOT A SQUIRTER HEADING IN YOUR DIRECTION."

She replied, "We're ready."

He said, "I'll try to take this asshat down but be ready."

She told him she would. He was running flat out now and was gaining when suddenly Karaganov whirled around and let loose a long barrage of automatic weapons fire from his AK-108. Jack sought cover as he roared, "DROP YOUR GUN OR I WILL KILL YOU."

Karaganov gave a heaty laugh as he said, "You really think you can stop me Jackson Gibbs."

That comment rendered Jack utterly speechless and rocked him to his very core. How had the terrorists discovered who he was and that he was working this investigation. He quickly regained his composure as he thundered, "IF YOU KNOW WHO I AM THEN YOU KNOW YOU WILL NOT GET OUT OF THIS ALIVE."

Again Karaganov gave a hearty laugh as he tossed his AK-108 aside and challenged, "You are right Jackson Gibbs; come face me and we will see who lives today."

Jack holstered his suppressed pistol as he stood up and said, "If that's the way you want it then it's your funeral you commie prick."

And with that he walked out and squared off against Karaganov. He shed his Kevlar vest and tossed it aside as Karaganov did the same. Then they both dropped into fighting stances as Karagano beckoned, "Come American."

And with that Karaganov lashed out with a roundhouse punch. Jack blocked it with his forearm and pivoted as he hit Karaganov with a back elbow and threw him to the ground with a flying mare. Then he jumped back as Karaganov tried to hit him with a back kick as he rose to his feet and lashed out with a lightning fast flurry of punches, kicks, knee strikes and elbow strikes. Even though Jack was a master of SOCP, Combat Jiu Jitsu, Combat Judo and Krav Maga he was still unable to block most of the strikes due to Karaganov's superior size and strength. He quickly realized that if he wanted to live he need to take his fight to the ground. He hit Karaganov with a 720 kick and quickly followed it up with a spinning roundhouse but the kicks only staggered the huge former Russian commando. Jack went to hit him again when the Russian snatched him up and hurled him bodily into the wall. As Karaganov went to kick him in the ribs while he was down; Jack threw himself at his one standing leg. When the big Russian crashed the ground Jack was able to get to side control and batter his face with elbow strikes, hammer fists and strong hooks. When he saw Karaganov was stunned he got into Full mount and snapped his arm with an armbar then locked in an arm triangle and held on until the big Russian passed out. He was getting to his feet when Gibbs and his team walked up dragging a cuffed and wounded Andropov. Gibbs took in his son's battered appearance and low hanging right arm as he directed McGee and Quinn to take care of Karaganov while he assisted his son outside. No sooner had they got outside then they were surrounded by Secret Service. Gibbs demanded as Jack was relieved of his weapons and cuffed, "What's going on?"

A tall burly Secret Service Agent with a shaved head replied, "By order of the Senate Agent Jackson Gibbs II is being charged with human rights violations and violating both the Geneva and the Hague Conventions. Now please stand aside sir."

And with that Jack was put into the back of a black government issue Chevy Suburban and driven away. Gibbs couldn't believe what he was seeing. Bishop said, "We have to help him."

Gibbs nodded as he pulled out his phone and called the best lawyer he knew former ADM AJ Chegwidden.

 **Sorry for the long wait. Please tell me what y'all thought about the ultimate villian. And thanks to Cole Ortiz for the idea for the guy behind the curtain so to speak.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

It had been several hours since Jack had been thrown into the holding cell. Finally a guard walked up to the cell and said as he escorted him to conference room, "Your lawyers here."

Jack was thoroughly confused; for he had not requested a lawyer but once he saw who it was he knew that his father must have called in a favor from none other than former RADM AJ Chegwidden the former JAG of the US Navy."

He grinned as he was shoved into a seat. Chegwidden glared at the guard as he said, "You can leave now."

The guard nodded as he left. Once they were alone Jack asked, "How in the hell did my dad manage to get AJ Chegwidden ESQ. to represent me?"

AJ replied as he booted up his DELL Latitude 14 Rugged Extreme, "He just asked, "I've known both your mother and your father for years and I've followed your career and I think you're being set up."

Jack snarked, "Amazing deduction there Creskin ya come with that all by yourself."

Again AJ grinned as he said, "You got your dad's humor I see. Now let's see we can't get you out of this pile of shit someone put you in"

Jack was really starting to like the former SEAL turned lawyer. He said, "Well we better get down to brass tacks."

AJ chuckled as he said, "Okay the charges against you are over 300 counts of human rights violations, 30 counts of torture and multiple counts of murdering and mutilating bodies of both civilian and soldier alike."

Jack chuckled mirthlessly as he stated, "I'm fucked."

Chegwidden said, "Not at all. I was able to use my sources to find out that Senator Dianne Resnick of California one of your most outspoken critics is going to be leading the charge to crucify you."

Jack nodded as he said, "I know her but what's really bothering me is how did the Russkies even know I was a part of the investigation."

AJ was silent for several moments then he said, "I think we got a leak."

Jack replied "My thoughts exactly."

AJ said as he gathered up his stuff, "I'll talk with your parents and we will find this leak."

Jack nodded as he was taken back to his cell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was gathered in the conference room when AJ walked in. Jenny asked, "How is Jack holding up?"

AJ replied as he took a seat, "He's about as well as can be expected. He suspects there s a leak and after I gave it some thought I concur. How else can you explain the sudden charges brought against him or the fact that the Russians knew he was working the investigation with NCIS."

The conference room was engulfed in a tense silence for several minutes finally Gibbs spoke in a steely voice, "If someone did set my son up I will find them and make them pay.

A voice asked from the door, "And how do you plan finding them Jethro?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarkissian was sitting on his balcony smoking a Cuban cigar and drinking a glass of Courvoisier VSOP when his phone chimed. He picked and said, "What can I do for you Senator?"

Senator Dianne Resnick; Democrat from California said, "We have Jack Gibbs in custody. We will begin the proceedings tomorrow morning."

Sarkissian took another sip of his cognac as he said, "I am delighted. I do hope you hold the hearing on television."

She replied, "Yes I have insisted that we hold this hearing on TV so the world can see how much of a monster Jack Gibbs and also learn about the brutal and barbaric methods our imperialist government uses and condones."

He gave a hearty laugh as he remembered the night several years ago when he had met a young Dianne Resnick; she had just won her first term as mayor. He had wined and dined her and eventually they had ended up back at his posh penthouse apartment where they kept drinking and flirting until they fell into bed. They made love for several hour and he knew that Dianne Resnick was his; his to use sexually his to use as arm candy and his to use to push his globalist elitist socialist agenda. He said, "Make sure you make that war criminal pay."

She replied before she disconnected the call, "I will do not worry."

As he replaced the phone back on the table he chuckled as took another drained his glass and refilled it and started to peruse the Wall Street Journal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early the next morning Resnick called, "Have Jackson Gibbs brought in."

The chamber erupted with murmurs as Jack was brought in. He was wearing a black suit and black polished dress shoes. He took a seat in front of the committee AJ took a seat right beside him as Resnick called the hearing to order. She said, Please state your name and your place of employment for the record."

Jack replied, "Jackson Gibbs II and work for the Defense Clandestine Services."

Resnick asked, "And to what Agency do they belong?"

Jack replied, "DIA."

Resnick nodded as she said, "Agent Gibbs have you ever heard of a man by the name of Navi Haddad?"

Jack replied, "Yes Ma'am."

She continued, "Who was he?"

Jack could clearly see where this was going so he chose answer very carefully, "Madame Senator that information is classified."

Resnick said in a haughty voice, "That information has been declassified for the purpose of this hearing. Now you will answer the question."

Jack let that tidbit of information sink in and filed it away for later use and said, "Navi Haddad was a Libyan born terrorist with strong ties to AQ, AQAP, Ansar-Al-Sharia and ISIS. DCS had him under surveillance since 07-"

She cut him off, "That is when you left the army is it not?"

He replied, "That is correct; now back to what I was saying. We had Haddad under surveillance since 07. We took him into custody in 2014 after he hijacked a bus full of civilians and we subsequently learned of plot to detonate a warhead filled with cyclosarin in the heart of downtown during rush hour."

Resnick fixed him with a look as she said, "How did you ascertain this information?"

Jack replied, I interrogated him."

She countered, "You mean you tortured him don't you?"

He replied, "No Ma'am I interrogated him. The bus he hijacked had 35 civilians on 15 of which were children and he slaughtered them all just because they weren't part of his sick, twisted religion. And he was going to have his cell set of a dirty bomb and kill thousands of innocent people."

She asked, "So Agent Gibbs did you torture him?"

Jack looked her straight in the eye as he replied, "Under the Geneva and Hague conventions yes I tortured him."

She ha a look of triumph on her face as she asked, "Do you think you are above the law?"

Jack replied, "Do I think I am above the law; no ma'am I do not. What I do is protect this country and everyone in from animals like Haddad. Ma'am we live in a world that has walls, and those walls have to be guarded by men with guns. Who's gonna do it? You? I have a greater responsibility than you could possibly fathom. You weep for scum like Haddad, and you curse the men and women that put their lives on the line for you. You have that luxury. You have the luxury of not knowing what I know. That Haddad's interrogation, while brutal and reprehensible to you, saved lives. And my existence, while grotesque and incomprehensible to you, saves lives. You don't want the truth because deep down in places you don't talk about at parties, you want me on that wall, you need me on that wall. We use words like honor, code, loyalty. We use these words as the backbone of a life spent defending something. You use them as a punchline. I have neither the time nor the inclination to explain myself to a woman who rises and sleeps under the blanket of the very freedom that I provide, and then questions the manner in which I provide it. I would rather you just said thank you, and went on your way, Otherwise, I suggest you pick up a weapon, and stand a post But instead you sit there in your perfect little bubble and expect me to regret the choices I have made or the actions I have taken to defend this country because the truth is...I don't."

As soon as he quit speaking the chamber was filled with a tense silence. Before she could say anything Chairman Simon Cruz from Texas spoke "Agent Gibbs that was a very eloquent speech and I would like to personally thank you for your service to our country and your tireless dedication to our country. The mere fact that these charges were even brought against is you is in comprehensible and an insult to your good name and that of the DIA. And I will personally see to it that this never happens again. The charges are dismissed and you have my sincerest heartfelt apologies. You are free to go."

Jack thanked him as he and AJ left the chamber.

 **Here's the chapter y'all all have been waiting for. Again I thank Cole Ortiz for his ideas and support**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Sarkissian couldn't believe what he just saw on TV. Jack Gibbs had laid into Resnick then was told by that holier-than-thou redneck from Texas that he was free to go. He was seething; he thought for sure that he had finally stopped Jack Gibbs permanently. He thought that the man that been a thorn in his side for years would finally be dealt with. With a trembling he picked up his pone and called Resnick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Jack and AJ stepped the squad room the room erupted in thunderous applause. Jack grinned slightly as Bishop enveloped him in a huge hug and gave him a fiery kiss. When they broke apart she said, "I'm so proud of you. And so is the baby."

He kissed the side of her neck as he said, "Thanks Ellie I needed...Baby what baby?"

She looked up into his eyes as she said, "Our baby. I found out last night after you wee taken away by secret service. I collapsed and the doctors thought it was either blood loss or a delayed reaction from being shot so they did some and discovered I'm 3 months pregnant."

Jack scooped her up and twirled in the air as Jenny, Holly, Delilah and Gibbs joined them. Jenny said, "I guess she told him."

Jack looked suspiciously over at his mother and snarked, "Gee thanks for tellin me I have a kid on the way."

Gibbs chuckled as Jenny said, "Ellie wanted to be the one to tell you. We had to practically gag Abby; she wanted to tell you when you came in."

Jack grinned as he let Bishop go and excepted hugs and handshakes from everyone. He was just about to take a seat when a black pigtailed blur slammed into him. He laughed he hugged Abby just as tight as she was hugging him. She said into his chest, "I watched you testify and you were great I'm so proud of you Did Bishop tell you the news yet did you-"

He cut her off as he said, "Whoa; slow down there. Take a breath before you pass out."

Abby swatted him playfuly on the arm as she stated "You never answered my question."

Jack was smirking as he teased, "There was a question in there; I didn't catch it."

Abby gave him a reproachful glare which made him chuckle as he said, "Yea Abbs she told me. I'm going to be a daddy."

Holly joked, "I guess now you'll be more careful in the field."

Before he could answer Bishop spoke up, "I don't want him to change how he operates in the field."

When she noticed the surprised and shocked looks she was receiving she continued, "As much as it might surprise all of you I would hate it if he changed. I love the way he is and I know it would kill him to dial it down. I fell in love with him because I know that he is a sheepdog and he protects us from the wolves."

Everyone nodded at her last statement. Just then Ducky and Jimmy joined them in the squad room and McGee informed them of Bishop's last statement. Ducky nodded as he said, " I believe it was George Orwell that said People sleep peaceably in their beds at night only because rough men stand ready to do violence on their behalf and I think that quote describes you all perfectly; but especially Jack."

Again they all nodded. Jack was tired of all of this. He said, "I think there's a leak somewhere?"

Gibbs asked, "What makes you think that?"

Jack told them of his and AJ's suspicions. When he was done Jenny asked in voice laced with barely controlled rage, "We need to bring that bitch in and we'll break her."

Gibbs said, "I agree but I think we better have Fornell do the takedown."

Jenny nodded in agreement as Jack asked, "Have the Ruskies talked yet?"

Torres said, "All we know are their names; Aleksander Andropov and Nikolai Karaganov. They're both formeer Spetznas."

Jack growled,"I bet they were Alfa Group."

Torres asked, "What do you want to do?"

Jack replied, "I'll interrogate Karaganov while I do that I want you and Tim to see what you can pull out of the other commie."

Torres nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarkissian had just just finished his call with Resnick when Clive Johannesburg; formerly with the South African Special Forces Brigade now his head of security and most trusted confidant and advisor walked into his office and asked as he took a seat in one of the overstuffed red leather chairs, What did Resnick have to say about her abysmal performance this morning?"

Sarkissian replied as he clipped the end off of a Cuban cigar, stuck it in his mouth and lit it, "She said she had no idea he would go off like that. She was incensed on the phone. She said that if she had her way Jack Gibbs would languish in the worst godforsaken 3rd prison she could find."

Johannesburg said, "I have it on good authority that NCIS is holding both Karaganov and Andropov."

Sarkissian asked, "What is your source?"

Johannesburg replied, "Mischa and Irina Andropov?"

Before Sarkissian could ask Johannesburg said, "Aleksander is Micha's younger brother."

Sarkissian nodded as he said, "We must do something to make sure they do not talk."

Johannesburg nodded as he sad, "I am meeting someone that can help us with that very thing."

Sarkissian asked, "Is the same source you had that fed Anatoly and Dianne all of the Intel on Jackson Gibbs?"

Johannesburg nodded as he said it is."

Sarkissian asked, "Who are you taking with you?"

Johannesburg replied, "Remy and Steven."

Sarkissian nodded in approval. Remy Du Galle was a former member of the Foreign Legion's 2nd Foreign Parachute Regiment and Steven Saunders was a member of Britain's vaunted SAS. He said, "Be very careful; I fear we are being watched."

Johannesburg nodded as he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was wiping the blood off his hands as he came walking out of the interrogation room. Jenny asked as he and Torres joined them in the conference room, "What did you two learn?"

Torres replied, "The only thing I learned was his name is Aleksander Andropov."

Jack said, "My guy was a lot more forthcoming which if you think about is sad considering i was right they are both from the Spetznas Alfa group. His name is Nikolai Karaganov and he gave me the name of Anatoly Dudayev's banker."

Holly asked, "What is it?"

Jack replied as he powered up his DELL Latitude 14 Rugged Extreme, "Javier Garcia. He's in New Orleans."

Gibbs said, "I know that name Dwayne Pride down in New Orleans is after a Javier Garcia. Apparently he's a key player in the Gulf Cartel."

Jenny gave her son a knowing look as she stated, "You're going to New Orleans aren't you?"

He nodded as he said, "Yep."

Bishop spoke up, "I'm going too."

His head whipped around as he stared into her hazel eyes and he was about to tell her there was no way in hell she was going with him but one look into her defiant eyes and he gave her a crooked grin as he said, "Alright you can come."

Then his voice took n an icy hiss as he continued, "But you do what I say when I say understood."

She nodded in agreement. Inwardly she was elated to that he let her go. She knew that if she was hurt in any way New Orleans would run red with blood and to her great surprise she wouldn't have it any other way. Sure she had loved Qasim but she had never felt this loved, protected and safe with anyone until she had met Jack. She looked over at him and just watched him. He moved with the grace and agility of a big jungle cat. He caught her eye and winked at her as he went back to researching Javier Garcia. Gibbs said jokingly, I'll go warn Pride that Hurricane Jack is on the way."

Jack gave his father the finger as he chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johannesburg Had been waiting at the small cafe for an hour and a half when a tall powerfully built black man walked up and took a seat. He said in a hard voice, "You are Leon."

 **Dun Dun Dun. Vance is the traitor. How will Jack and Team Gibbs react**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

 **A/N: I'm bringing NCIS New Orleans in briefly. I don't own them.**

When their plane touched down in New Orleans Jack and Bishop were met by Special Agents Dwayne "King" Pride and Christopher LaSalle. As soon as Pride saw Jack he enveloped the younger man in a bear hug as he said, "Kid you're a sight for sore eyes."

Jack chuckled as he asked, "How ya been King?"

Pride replied as he led them to his Cadillac, "I've been better. We have the FBI investigating us."

Bishop said as her and Jack threw their bags in the trunk and climbed in the backseat, "Fornell told us about Assistant Director Isler's witch hunt."

Both Pride and LaSalle laughed heartily as Jack joked, "I could make im disappear if you want me to."

Pride said, "Your father and mother would not approve."

Both Jack and Bishop laughed as they drove to the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FBI SSA Tobias Fornell and his team walked into the US Senate and were about to enter the office of Senator Dianne Resnick when six heavily armed in coal black fatigues and tactical gear opened fire on them. Fornell yelled as he yanked out his .45 Springfield Armory TRP Operator and returned fire, "Take cover."

A young Latino agent named Tonya Almeida yelled as she killed one of the shooters with a double tap to the head, "They're wearing body armor go for their heads."

Fornell glanced back at Almeida and gave a curt nod as he felled a shooter with two to the head. When there was a break in the shooting Fornell said, "We have to get Senator Resnick and fall back to the Navy yard."

His 4 man team nodded as they scurried from the relative safety of the alcove and made a dash for the Senators outer office. They all had almost inside when the four remaining gunman opened fire and killed the last two unlucky FBI Agents that weren't able to make it inside. Fornell had a look of rage on his face as Resnick surged out of her inner office and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

Fornell glared back at Resnick as he snapped, "Whoever you work for wants to terminate your employment permanently."

Resnick gasped as she swore, "That son of a bitch. He told me that he didn't blame me for not being able to get a conviction for Jack Gibbs. But I guess he was lying like usual."

Fornell asked, "Who are you talking about?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dale Wentworth; formerly with the 101st Airborne; couldn't believe he had lost two of his shooters. He peered into the office and saw his target was talking with the feebies. He yanked out his SAT phone and called Johannesburg. As soon as the former South African commando answered, "Did you kill the Senator?"

Wentworth replied, "We were about to when the damn FBI showed up."

Johannesburg said in a hard voice, "You will kill her and the FBI or I will kill you AM I UNDERSTOOD?"

Wentworth replied before he disconnected the call, "Understood."

Then he looked at his 4 remaining shooters and said, "WE kill em all."

His team nodded as they readied their weapons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fornell yanked out his phone and called his oldest living friend. As soon Gibbs answered he told what was going in in a clipped succinct voice. When he was finished Gibbs said, "We're on the way. Just hang in there."

Fornell said as he reloaded his 1911, "We'll do our best."

And with that he disconnected the call and directed his ire over his dead agents at Resnick as he snarled, "I believe you were going to tell us who you're working for."

She looked between Fornell and Almeida as she said, "His name is Pierre Sarkissian. He hates this country with every fiber of of his being. He is the one that is funding and supporting the Chechens."

At their shocked looks she continued, "Dudayev may be former Russian Spetsnaz but make no mistake he is a die hard Chechen. He joined the Russian military so he could learn how to fight like them but he never had any intention of fighting for Russia."

Almeida asked as she reloaded her.40 HK VP40, "Why is Sarkissian helping the Chechens?"

She replied, "I have no idea; he never-AHHHH"

She was cut off as the glass exploded and bullets started shredding everything in the office. Fornell counted to three and he and Almeida popped up and killed two of the shooters and started trading shots with the other two shooters. Suddenly one of the shooters dropped dead and the other was shot in the shoulder and the knee, causing him to crumple to the ground. He was reaching for his fallen MP5/10 when Gibbs stepped on his hand and pressed his SIG to his head as he said, "I don't think so dirt bag."

And with that Wentworth was hauled to his feet and cuffed. As he was drug away Gibbs glared at Resnick as he snarled, Torres get her outta my sight."

The younger agent nodded as e drug Resnick off. Once they were alone Fornell snarked, "Cutting it a little close aren't you?"

Gibbs quirked a brow as Almeida stepped forward and said with her hand outstretched Special Agent Tonya Almeida and I have to say it's an honor to meet you. You are a legend in the corps."

Gibbs knew exactly who she was. She was the first woman to ever complete Scout/Sniper training Force Recon and MARSOC training. He asked as they walked outside, "Why did you leave the Corps?"

She replied as they loaded up and headed for the Navy Yard, "I always wanted to be an FBI agent."

Gibbs nodded as he settled in for the ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they checked in at the office of the New Orleans team Jack ad Bishop were taken to their hotel. Jack had just stepped out of the shower when his cell buzzed. He answered it as he stepped into a pair of gray PT shorts, "Gibbs."

Jenny told him about the arrest of Resnick and Wentworth and about the Intel Resnick had readily given them after she realized Sarkissian had tried to have her killed. When she was finished Jack asked, "You want us back there?"

Jenny replied, "No; you still need to get Garcia tell you why Sarkissian is helping the Chechens."

Jack said as he sat down the king sized bed, "That will be hard considering Agent Isler doesn't even want us or should I say me anywhere near Garcia."

Jenny chuckled as she asked, "Since when has that ever stopped you?"

He replied as Bishop joined him on the bed, "It won't; I'm just letting you know that you and/or Holly might be getting a call saying I killed him."

Jenny laughed as she said, "Don't kill an assistant Director of the FBI."

Jack chuckled as he said, "That's what Pride said."

Jenny said before she disconnected the call, "You two be careful."

After Jack placed his phone on the nightstand and pulled Bishop back down onto the bed with him. As he caressed her stomach she traced his 101st Airborne tattoo and his Ranger tattoo as she asked, "Do you think Garcia will be hard to break?'

Jack was about to reply when his cell began to buzz. He sighed as he snatched it from the nightstand and baked, "Gibbs."

A female voice said, "Please hold for the President."

A few seconds later President John Donovan asked, "Jack where are you?"

Jack replied, "I'm in New Orleans Mr. President?"

President Donovan replied, "Good; so am I. Would you mind meeting at 7 for breakfast?"

Jack knew even though it was phrased as a question it was an order. Jack said, "We'll be there at 7."

President Donovan said, "Good we will meet at RICCOBONO'S PANOLA ST. CAFÉ; do you know it?"

Jack replied, "Yes sir."

President Donovan said before the call was disconnected, Good; see you there."

After he laid the phone on the nightstand for the second time he told Bishop what the President had said. She asked, "Are you going to tell Pride and Isler?"

He replied, "I'll tell Pride but I ain't gonna tell that dickbag Isler diddly shit."

Bishop snickered as he picked up his phone and quickly told Pride what they were doing in the morning and that he wanted him there. After Pride agreed he hung up. He kissed Bishop on the lips then on the stomach as he said, "WE better get some sleep; I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be long as hell."

Bishop nodded as they snuggled up and both promptly fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning as Jack was putting on his black tooled leather cowboy boots Pride walked in and asked, "You ready kid?"

Jack replied as Bishop joined them, "Yep; now let's not keep the President waiting."

Pride nodded as they walked outside. Jack taunted as he and Bishop climbed in the rented black 2016 Hyundai Genesis Coupe, "Try to keep up old man"

Pride chuckled to himself as he hopped in his Caddie and followed the younger agent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they reached the cafe they flashed their creds and were shown to the Presidents table. Jack said, "I hope you don't mind Mr. President but I brought Special Agents Dwayne Pride and Ellie Bishop with me. Special Agent Pride and his team have jurisdiction over NOLA and Ellie is my girlfriend and the mother of my unborn child."

President Donovan shook their hands as he said, "Of course not. I have heard great things about you from Director Gibbs Special Agent Pride and I am elated to hear you have a baby on the way Jack; congratulations to you both."

All three agents thanked him as they took seats. After they had given their orders to the waitress President Donovan said, "Jenny sad we have new Intel."

Jack nodded as e told the President what Resnick had told them about Pierre Sarkissian helping Anatoly Dudayev and abut Dudayev really being a Chechen mole within the Russian military and wanting to destroy this country as well as Garcia being Anatoly's financial backer and possibly Sarkissian's as well. When he was finished President Donovan was silent for several minutes then he began to speak, "I've wanted to eliminate Sarkissian for years and always ran afoul of certain Dems on the hill and now I know why. I just wonder how many others are on his payroll. Well as of now Jack; you are in command of this investigation. I will have the FBI director order Assistant Director Isler to give you whatever you need. I also want you to track down Garcia and make him tell you everything he knows about Dudayev and Sarkissian. Then I want you and Agent Bishop to head back to DC and ferret out any and all of Sarkissian's moles within our government and eliminate them. Am I understood?"

All three agents nodded President Donovan said, "Good. Now have any of you ever heard of the Truman Protocol?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

 **The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing.**

 **Edmund Burke**

President Donovan said, "The Truman Protocol is a top secret directive that gives the president sole authority to authorize assassinations and surveillance. As of right now I am activating it. As I said; Jack I want you to find the other moles Sarkissian has in our government and terminate with extreme prejudice."

Jack nodded as he said, "Yes Mr. President."

President Donovan nodded as he rose to leave. Before he left he said, "Be careful Jack. UI fear we are surrounded by enemies."

Jack sad as President Donovan left, "We will sir."

Once the President was gone Jack said, "Ellie head back with Pride. I'm going hunting."

Bishop locked eyes with Jack as she, "You need back up."

Jack saw the defiance in her hazel orbs as he stated in a brusque no-nonsense voice, "No what I need is for you to be safe."

She went to argue some more but she saw that he was indeed trying to keep her safe. She nodded as she said, "Good luck and be careful."

He told he would then he gave her a kiss as he left the cafe. Once he was gone Pride said, "I've known him since he was 13 years old; he's one of the best men I know."

Bishop looked over at Pride as she said, "I know. I feel the same way. I just wish he wasn't so damned stubborn and overprotective."

Pride chuckled and said as they headed for the parking lot, "No you don't. You love him just the way he is."

Bishop said as they climbed into Pride's Cadillac and headed back to NCIS, "You're right. I wouldn't want him to be any other way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fornell and Almeida were quickly losing their tempers as they glared at Wentworth. Almeida snarled, "Look asshat; all we want to know is where Pierre Sarkissian is hiding."

Wentworth just gave her a cocky smirk as he interlocked his fingers behind his head and leaned back. Almeida was about to knock him out of the chair when Fornell hissed, "We will be back and when we do you better be ready to tell us everything dirtbag."

Wentworth continued to give them a cocky smirk as they left. Once they were in the hall Almeida growled, "I wish I could wipe that cocky ass smirk off his face with a power sander."

Gibbs and Jenny chuckled as they walked up. Gibbs said, "She reminds me of Jack."

Almeida asked, "Are you talking about Jack Gibbs?"

When they all nodded she asked, "How o you know Jack Gibbs?"

Fornell grinned as he said, "These are his parents and I've known him since he was 13 years old."

She was awestruck. She asked, Is he really as good an operator as everyone says he is?"

Torres said as he joined them, "No...he's better."

Gibbs asked, "What do you have Torres?"

Torres replied, "We know that dirt bags identity."

Gibbs gave a curt nod as he and the others followed Torres back up to the squad room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarkissian was enjoying a nice lunch when Johannesburg walked into his office and said, "Wentworth and his team were defeated and according to Misha Wentworth was captured. And If know the American's they will be questioning him and applying pressure."

Sarkissian said, "Yes but we are in luck I heard from Irina last night and she informed me that Jack Gibbs and his whore are in New Orleans. My guess is they are trying to find Javier Garcia and once they do they will break that weak willed wetback."

Johannesburg asked, "What do you want to do?"

Sarkissian replied as he took a sip of his Smirnoff martini finally after several minutes he said, "Send Saunders and a three man team to neutralize those two. I don't want them to make it back to DC am I understood?"

Johannesburg nodded as he said, "I'll get on it."

Sarkissian nodded as he went back to his lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johannesburg left the study and quickly found Steven Saunders in the armory. He was reloading a bunch of 5.56 rounds. Johannesburg said, "I want you to gather three of our best shooters and go kill Jack Gibbs and Eleanor Bishop in New Orleans. I want you to make sure they don't find Javier Garxcia."

An evil smirk twisted Saunders lips as he said, "Good; I've been wantin to kill that right bastard ever since he got me dishonorably discharged back in 06. I owe that bloody arseholse a whole world of pain and if that means killing his girlfriend then I'll gladly do it."

Johannesburg nodded as Saunders went to gather his team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack had been scouring every bar in New Orleans for the past four hours and he was getting frustrated. He walked in a bar called Sully's and up to the bartender. A slovenly looking fat man with long greasy blond hair and close set blue eyes. He asked, "Do you know a Javier Garcia?"

The fat man sneered as he said, "There ain't nothin here for ya cop. I'd leave now if I were you."

Jack's temper and patience were on a razor's edge. And as he glared at the fat bartender's smug expression and launched himself over the bar. He grabbed the fat guy by the front of his greasy sweat stained white t-shirt and snarled as he delivered three short uppercuts to his expansive midsection, "Look fatboy I've been at this for over four freakin hours and I don't have the patience for your stupid ass bullshit. So unless you want me take you apart piece by piece you better tell me what I want to know you miserable fat piece of gutter trash."

The bartender said as he flicked his eyes behind Jack as he sneered, "Looks like you're the one that's going to get taken apart asshole."

Jack glanced behind him and fluidly slid behind the fat guy as he growled, "You boys better back off."

A tall skinny black guy with a shaved head, a scraggly brown beard and light brown eyes sneered, "Or what?"

Jack snarled, "Or I'll wipe the floor with all of you."

And without warning he shoved the fat man away and launched himself at the black guy. He hit the guy in the chest with both feet, knocking him down. Before the guy could get up Jack locked in a rear naked choke. Then he flipped back to his feet as he challenged, "You boys started this ball now it's time to pay the band."

And with that he lashed out and hit a fat biker with a roundhouse kick in his expansive midsection and knocked him out with a elbow strike to the jaw. Then he pivoted and hit an oncoming attacker with a backfist/judo hp throw combination. He went to attack another guy when there was a loud gunshot and LaSalle yelled, "Everybody freeze." Everybody froze except for Jack; who grabbed a pool cue and broke it over a huge fat biker's head, knocking him out. Special agent Sonja Percy said, "He said freeze."

Jack dropped the broken piece of pool cue as he took in her straight stone like face but he saw that her eyes were dancing mischievously. He said, "Alright I'm done but I need still need to talk to the fat slob behind the bar."

LaSalle nodded as he cuffed the fat bartender and led him out. Percy said, "We're going."

Jack nodded as he followed them outside. As LaSalle put the bartender in the backseat of his truck Jack said, "I want you guys to try to break this fat bastard while me and Percy track down Javier Garcia."

When LaSalle went to argue Jack asked, "You talk to Pride about meeting with the President this morning?"

At LaSalle's nod Jack said, "Look buddy I need you to do this for me plus I have this feeling that Sarkisian's gonna come after me or Ellie and while I can take whoever that Nazi piece of shit sends I'm worried about Ellie. If her or my unborn child are harmed in any way..."

LaSalle knew exactly what Jack would do if Bishop or her child were harmed. He doubted not even Bishop, Pride, or Gibbs or even the Director could stop him. He chuckled as he said, "She'll be fine; you have my word. Although you know she's going to hate it."

Jack gave a half smile as he said, "She'll hate it but she'll be safe and alive and that's all I care about,"

Again LaSalle nodded as he got in his truck and dove away. Once he was gone Percy asked, "And where are we going?"

He replied as they got in his car, "To see the mayor."

She was rendered speechless for several minutes then she asked, "You want to go ask Douglass Hamilton, Mayor of New Orleans about Javier Garcia; are you serious?"

He replied, "As a heart attack."

Then he asked, "Why is this a problem for you? I've read the reports that you guys have sent to DC. You guys think that Hamilton is in bed with Garcia and the Cartel; I hardly think it's a stretch to believe he's also cozied up to Sarkissian."

Percy had to agree with that assessment. She asked, "How are we going to do this?"

He replied as they pulled up in front of City Hall. I was authorized to use whatever means I deem necessary and that's what I intend to do."

And with that they walked inside and up to the Mayor's office.

 **Should he torture the mayor or should Percy do the interrogation**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

When Steven Saunders and his 3 man team stepped off of the Dassault Falcon 7X He said, "Alright remember our job is to kill Jack Gibbs and his girlfriend Eleanor Bishop. Now I know you all know what Jack Gibbs looks like I hope you three studied the photos and profile of Special Agent Eleanor Bishop."

His 21C David Emerson; who just happened to hold the same position when they were in the SAS asked, "What's our timetable here?"

Saunders as they all stowed there gear and climbed into the rented black Ford Expedition, "We have no definite timetable. I was just told they were not to make it back to DC."

Vladimir Bierko; formerly with Vympel asked, "What's the plan?"

Saunders was about to reply when Nikolai Bereznikov said, "I say we kidnap the capitalist whore and have Jack Gibbs surrender himself to us and when he shows up we kill them both."

Saunders eyed the Russian in the rearview mirror and said as they pulled into traffic, "Remind me to thank Anatoly for loaning you two to us."

The big Russian gave a hearty laugh as he said, "I wanted o help you kill the American. I want to make his father the infamous Leroy Jethro Gibbs suffer."

Saunders was intrigued as he asked why. Bereznikov told him his reason. (See Chapter 2) When he was done Sanders said, "Aw I see. Well rest assured my friend we will all have our vengeance."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dudayev was angrily pacing around in a circle when Vassily Komulakov and Lenoid Treschenko walked up leading aa slightly built girl with long black hair and cold emotionless blue eyes. Dudayev asked, "Who is this?"

Treschenko; former VDV operator replied, "Meet Mandy

Dudayev gave her a blank look for several minutes then his face lit up in recognition as he said, "I remember you. You were the that tried twice rather unsuccessfully I might add to kill President Allison Palmer after she took office in 2013. And I believe it was Jack Gibbs that foiled both plots am I correct

Mandy sneered as she pulled the neck of her black long sleeve t-shirt down just enough for him to see the 4 bullet scars, "Yea he did; thought he killed me the last time. But he was wrong. Now I'm back for my revenge. You wouldn't happen to know where he is would you?"

Dudayev replied, "He is in New Orleans."

After a few minutes he spoke again, "Our friend in San Francisco sent a four man team to take out Gibbs and his girlfriend but just to make sure they are successful I want you three to go down to the Crescent City and lend them a hand."

The three mercenaries nodded as they went to prepare for their trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bishop was watching as Pride and LaSalle were questioning the bartender; a Gary Ford. She had a sneaking suspicion that he was hiding something and she was about to go in there and confront him when she felt someone watching her. She turned around and saw that FBI SSA Tammy Gregorio watching her intently. She asked with a raised brow, "Is there something I can help you with Special Agent Gregorio?"

Gregorio replied as she handed her a cup of coffee, "Yea; Isler wants to see you."

Pride asked as he and LaSalle stepped back into the main room, "Why?"

She replied, "He would like to know why two NCIS agents from DC are down here interfering in his case."

Bishop said, "First off Jack's not NCIS he's DIA and second we're under orders by the President. Does that clear it up for you."

Both Pride and LaSalle were highly impressed. This was not the same agent they had met two and a half years ago. It appeared her time with Jack had hardened her and made her a tough no-nonsense agent. Gregorio was stunned into speechlessness for several minutes then after several minutes she said, "I'll let Isler know that."

And with that she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Percy and Jack entered Hamilton's outer office Jack made a beeline for the Mayor's inner office, He paid no attention as Hamilton's secretary tried to get him to sop. Percy said, Federal Agents ma'am don't interfere or I'll arrest you."

The secretary however paid her no heed and followed him into the office. Percy shouldered her way past the exasperated woman as she said, "I'm sorry Mr. Mayor I told them you didn't want to be disturbed but they wouldn't listen. Would you like me to call security?"

Hamilton replied, "No Lucy it's alright."

Jack gently guided Lucy back into the office and shut the door. As soon as the door was shut Jack turned back around; his face an emotionless stone mask as Percy asked, Have you seen Javier Garcia recently?"

Hamilton jumped to his feet and bellowed, "WHAT IS THIS? PRIDE IS DETERIMINED-"

Jack grabbed his shoulder in a viselike grip and roughly shoved him back into his chair as Percy repeated her question. Hamilton screamed, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM?"

Jack replied as he pulled a surgical bag out of his jacket pocket, "Does it look like we care?"

Hamilton said, "You better care. I am the Mayor of New Orleans."

Jack gave him an evil grin as he asked as he held up a syringe and a botte filled with clear liquid, "Happy for you. Do you know what this is?"

Hamilton stared fearfully at Jack as he shook his head. Jack replied in a deadly hiss as Percy began to hook him to a heart monitor and took his vitals," It's called Hyocine-pentothal. It's neural inflammatory", causing a "feeling as though every nerve ending in your body is on fire."

Jack filled the syringe and injected four cc's into Hamilton's arm. He surmised that seven CC's would cause indescribable pain, while eight cc's ran the risk of inducing a lethal heart attack. As Hamilton screamed in agony as Jack bellowed, "IF YOU EWANT THIS TO STOP ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS GIVE US THE LOCATION OF JAVIER GARCIA."

When refused to answer Jack injected another CC into his arm. As soon as the pain inducing drug hit his bloodstream his back arched and he let out a bloodcurdling scream. Percy was more than slightly disturbed by what she was witnessing but knew that you never let on that you felt bad for the person you were interrogating. She said, "All you have to do is tell us where Garcia is and all the pain stops. You have my word."

Hamilton was soaked in sweat as he croaked, "Y...y...you...will...never...get...AAAHHHHHH."

Jack glared at him as he injected another CC into him. He knew he could only go one more but he knew from having conducted thousands of this type of interrogations that once the dosage reached seven CC's he would break. But honestly after everything Pride had told him he thought Hamilton would break well before seven CC's. Hamilton must be utterly terrified of the Cartel. He asked in a gentle voice, "Tell me Douglass would you like to be free and clear of the Cartel?"

Hamilton nodded as Jack continued in the same tone, "Then just give us the location and we'll take care of them for you."

Hamilton said, I...c...c...can't."

Jack heaved a weary sigh as he brought the dosage to seven CC's. Hamilton seized up momentarily then started to scream. Jack said, "Come on just give us a location. And this will be over and we'll be gone. I swear."

Hamilton gasped, "T...t...they're...in... a...a...w...w...warehouse...in...the...French...Quarter...now...p...please...make...it... stop."

Jack nodded as he injected him with an antidote then immediately pulled out another syringe filled with Scopolamine and plunged it into Hamilton's arm and his eyes started to droop and soon enough he was fast asleep. He and Percy hurriedly packed everything away and quickly left. Thankfully Lucy had left. As they walked toward the parking lot Percy asked, "What if he goes to the press?"

Jack grinned as he said, "He'll wake up in the morning with no memory what happened."

At her questioning look he said, "I gave him a dose of Scopolamine."

Percy nodded as she asked, "What was that stuff you injected him with? I thought he was going to have a heart attack?"

Jack told as they stepped outside. They were just about to get in the car when the air came alive with automatic weapons fire.

 **Thanks to Cole Ortiz for the idea on the interrogation and a few other ideas. Which team got to them first?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Jack and Percy dove for cover behind the rental car. Jack quipped as he and Percy returned fire, "I guess I can kiss my deposit goodbye. I knew I shoulda got insurance."

Percy was awestruck; here they were in the middle of a firefight they didn't how many shooters they were dealing with, they were outgunned and they didn't know where the shooters were even firing from and Jack was making jokes. She pulled out her phone as Jack ducked back behind the bullet riddled car and executed a tactical reload. He popped back up and loosed a half dozen shots as she frantically tried to call Pride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bierko said, "We have them pinned down."

Bereznikov replied as he reloaded his .45 HK UMP, "Yes but we must never forget who we are facing?"

Bierko turned rage filled eyes on his compatriot and said as he turned the scarred of his face toward his friend, You do not need to remind me who we are facing Nikolai. I am well aware of what that animal is capable of."

And indeed he did; for back in 2012 Bierko and a Russian separatist movement tried to disrupt a peace treaty then President Obama was signing with Russian President Vladimir Suvorov by threatening to detonate VX nerve gas in LA. Unfortunately for him Jack and OSP either killed or incarcerated his entire cell. He had his face burnt during the take down and subsequent brawl with Jack. He had been severely injured when a steam pipe burst in his face thanks to Jack Gibbs. Bereznikov said, "You will have you vengeance my friend."

Bierko nodded as they swung back around the corner and opened fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Percy couldn't reach Pride Jack yanked out his phone and made a quick call. They were both down to their last few rounds when a black Dodge Dakota came barreling forward. The distraction was all Jack and Percy need. Percy put two rounds center mass into Bereznikov while Jack put one in his head and a round into Bierko's shoulder. Just as the slides on their guns locked back the driver leaned out and put two rounds into Bierko's right knee. Jack yelled as he and Percy jumped up and made a mad dash for the Dakota, "GET IN THE TRUCK I'LL GET THE COMMIE PRICK."

Percy nodded as she dove into the passenger seat. Jack ran up and delivered a brutal front kick, fracturing Bierko's jaw and knocking him out cold then he threw his unconscious form into the bed of the truck and dove in behind him and yelled, "GO, GO, GO."

The driver gave a brisk nod and sped away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saunders was fuming; he glared over at Emerson as he said, "I can't fucking believe those bloody commie bastards just went off half bloody cocked."

Emerson his old CO/best friend a look as he said, "What do you bloody expect from godless commies."

Mandy said as her and the other two Russians entered the warehouse, "Aw I don't know David; they make good foot soldiers."

Both Emerson and Saunders glared at Mandy and the two Russians as Saunders spat what the bloody hell are you doing here Mandy?"

Many replied, "I wanted my revenge on Gibbs so Dudayev sent me and these two here to help you kill him."

Emerson asked with disgust dripping from every word, "Who are these two tossers?"

Mandy replied, "This Vassily Komulakov former GRU and Lenoid Truchenko former VDV. Now quit being stupid pricks and tell us the score."

Both Emerson and Saunders shot her a death glare as they told her about Bierko's and Bereznikov's disappearance. Komulakov asked, "What happened to Nikolai?"

Emerson spat, "Do I look like I bloody know?"

Truschenko took a step toward Saunders when he felt the cold steel of Emerson's 9MM Browning Hi-Power on the back of his head and Emerson saying, "One more step mate and I'll happily splatter your commie brains all over the bleeding room."

Mandy threw up her hands in exasperation as she said, "Boys, boys play nice or someone's gonna die."

They all gave her a look as Saunders said, "Let's formulate a bloody plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey drove until they came to a huge vacant warehouse on the docks. Once the truck was inside and the doors were closed Jack threw a zip tied and hooded Bierko onto the cold concrete floor and hopped out of the truck bed as Percy and the driver joined him. Jack warmly embraced the driver as he said, "You saved our asses big boy."

The driver replied, "Yea just like in Kandahar right Wraith."

Jack chuckled as he said, "Special Agent Sonya Percy I'd like you to meet Cole Kurylenko; my 21C when were Rangers and my team medic."

Percy said, "Thank you for coming to our rescue Mr. Kurylenko."

Cole grinned as he said, "Please call me Cole."

She said as Cole helped Jack put Bierko on a cargo hook. Jack whipped a wicked right uppercut into his midsection, driving all of the wind from his lungs. Cole asked, "Why are you here?"

When he refused to answer Jack hit him in the midsection again. This went on for another twenty minute. Finally Jack glanced at both Percy and Cole as Percy said, "This ain't working."

Jack snarked, Gee ya think?"

Cole said, "You still have amazing people skills I see."

Jack flipped him the bird and was about to say something when suddenly they heard two vehicles pull up. Luckily they had stocked on ammo and spare mags. Jack gave each of them a nod as they all melted into the shadows. He was ready to attack whoever came through the door; however he was unprepared and surprised by who entered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wentworth was dozing lightly when Gibbs and Fornell entered the interrogation room. Gibbs glared at the paratrooper turned merc. Gibbs slammed his hand down on the table as he growled, "Wake up dirt bag."

Wentworth sneered as he opened his eyes but otherwise remained still. Fornell sat down across from him and opened a file folder and started to speak, "Dale Wentworth born September 5, 1977 to an alcoholic father and a prostitute mother. Did a few stints in juvie for GTA, B&E and assault. Dropped out of school in the 9th grade but you earned your GED and enlisted in the Army in 94 and was assigned to the 101st Airborne but in 96 you were court martailed and dishonorably discharged for arms dealing, drug running and striking a superior officer. You did 11 years in Leavenworth. You got out 3 months ago and you have already committed a multitude of felonies. I have to tell you son you are in a world of shit and the only way you will escape the death penalty is if you give up the location on Sarkissian and Anatoly Dudayev."

Wentworth glared at the two federal agents as he said, "Fuck you both; I ain't a snitch."

Both men just shook their heads as they left the interrogation room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were shocked as Pride led LaSalle, Gregorio and Bishop into the warehouse. Jack asked as he, Percy and Cole all stowed their pistols, "How did you find us Uncle Dwayne?"

Pride said, "I had Patton ping your phones."

Jack chuckled as Gregorio walked up to Bierko and took in his bloodied and battered features as she asked, "What happened?"

Jack replied, "He slipped."

Gregorio got in Jack's face as she yelled, "YOU TORTURED THAT MAN DIDN'T YOU? DIDN'T YOU ANSWER ME DAMMIT. YOU TORTURED A PRISONER THAT YOU HAD TAKEN INTO CUSTODY. WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE BETTER THAN THE ANIMALS WE PUT IN CAGES. I-"

Jack had heard enough. He silenced her with a look as he snarled in low menacing voice, "Back up and stop fucking yelling at me like an idiot. I am under orders by the President of the United States to and I quote use any means necessary to find and terminate with extreme prejudice any and all people connected with Pierre Sarkissian and Anatoly Dudayev and that's just what I intend to do. Now get outta my face."

Gregorio just stared at him as he shouldered her out of the way as he walked back up to Bierko. He asked, "Cole you got a taser?"

The former Army Ranger medic as he handed Jack a black Stun Master Multi-Function LED Stun Gun Alarm 4.5M. Jack thanked him as he flicked out his HALO 5 and sliced his clothes off as well as his tactical gear. After Bierko was stripped nude Jack asked in a a cold, merciless voice, "Are you ready to tell me who sent you?"

Bierko glared at him as he said, "Go ahead and torture me just like you did 5 years ago. I still have all of the scars you gave me."

Jack smirked evilly as he said in the same cold merciless growl, "Well you're fixing to get more. And I am going to torture you because I want answers. Now let's start with an easy question; did Pierre Sarkissian send you here to kill me?"

Bierko just gave hm a cocky condescending smirk. Jack gave an evil chuckle as he pressed the stun gun to Biero's scarred chest. The Russian merc let out a bloodcurdling scream. Jack pulled the stun gun away and repeated his question and this time Bierko shouted, "Yes."

Jack nodded; they were getting somewhere. He knew the Russian was terrified of him on a primal level and he knew that he had to play on that fear for all it was worth. He asked, "Who else is on your little hit squad?"

Bierko had broken out into a cold sweat and urinated on himself as Jack raised the stun gun again. He said, "Steven Saunders and David Emerson."

Jack was stunned but he kept his voice an emotionless mask as he asked, "What was your intial plan of attack?"

Bierko knew he was beat as he told Jack what Bereznikov had wanted to do. Inside he was seething; how dare they hurt Ellie or try to use her as bait to draw him out. He handed the stun gun back to Cole as he got right by Bierko's ear and hissed in the same cold and merciless growl he had used earlier, "Don't ever fuck with my family."

As soon as the words left his mouth he pulled out his pistol and put two rounds in Bierko's chest. He holstered his pistol and said, "Let's go."

As he walked out of the warehouse Gregorio ran after him and yelled, "What the hell was that?"

Jack whirled around as he said in a condescending patronizing voice, "That my dear Agent Gregorio was extreme rendition."

Gregorio was stunned at how nonchalant he was being right after he brutally tortured and murdered a man in cold blood. She said, "What you did was a felony as well as barbaric. Do you feel no shame or regret over your actions; what're you a psychopathic monster?"

His eyes were like two blazing pools of blue fire as he fixed her with a hard glare and snarled in a harsh voice, "No am I soldier trying to keep his country safe from scum like that dead piece of shit in there. Did you hear what that Russkie piece of shit said; They were going to use Ellie as bait to draw me out They were going to capture the mother of my unborn child as a pawn against me. Now you might be comfortable with asshats using Ethan McKinley or Assistant U.S. Attorney Hannah Lee against you but I do not want my loved ones as pawns. And in case you either didn't know or have forgotten I was put in charge of this investigation."

And with that they all left a fuming and uttely shocked Gregorio in their wake.

Once they were outside Percy asked, "We going to track down those other two losers?"

Jack replied, "Nope; we're going to find Garcia and wipe out this damned cartel."

At her questioning look he said, "I know those two dirt bags they'll track me down eventually so the way I see it we get the job we set out to done and let the chips fall where they may."

Pride chuckled as he said, "You sound just like Jethro. Now do you have a line on Garcia?"

Jack nodded as he told the what Hamilton had divulged. When he was finished Pride said, "We'll hit the office, stock up on weapons and go take him and the cartel down."

Jack nodded in agreement as they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Using the advanced computer gear they brought Saunders was able to locate Bereznikov's phone. When they got there both Truschenko and Komulakov were enraged when they saw Bereznikov's bullet riddled corpse. Emerson said, "Well looks like Nikki boy went tits up."

Both the Russians glared at him as Saunders rumbled where is Bierko?"

Both Russians looked at him as Truschenko accused, "You never said Vladimir Bierko was on your team as well."

Saunders gave him a cold look as he said sarcastically, "Oh I didn't imagine that; well he is or more aptly was."

Mandy said, "I bet they took him somewhere for interrogation."

Komulakov said, "He will not break. He was Vympel."

Saunders chuckled darkly as he said, "You obviously have never been interrogated by Jack Gibbs."

Both Emerson and Mandy nodded emphatically as Truschenko said, "I have heard of Jack Gibbs. He is an utterly ruthless and merciless monster."

Mandy said in a psychotic trancelike voice, "We know where they are bound to go. Let's ambush them there."

Emerson saw the maniacal look in Mandy's eyes as he said, "Whatever ya say crazy bint."

She gave him a look as she said, "We will kill the Imperialist Capitalist pigs. Long live the Communist Revolution."

Both Englishmen just stared as the two Russian joined in her chant."

They just shook their heads as they said, "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they pulled up the warehouse Garcia and the other Cartel bosses were hiding in Jack said as loaded Flechette rounds into the Beneli M4 Tactical shotgun, "Garcia is the only we really need alive so feel free to grease the other dirt bags."

Assistant Director Isler said as he and Gregorio walked up, "These men will be arrested and given a fair trial."

Jack rolled his eyes as said in a disdainful contempt filled voice, "Assistant Director Isler I take it."

Pride, LaSalle and Percy nodded. Jack gave a snort of derision as he said in a disrespectful, condescending voice, "I ain't impressed slick."

Assistant Director Isler was seething with rage as he snarled, "How dare you talk to me in such a manner. Do you have any idea who I am?"

Jack locked eyes with Isler as he snarled in a low menacing growl, "I don't really care who you think you are or how brutal and reprehensible you think I am. Because in the end he President gave me overall command. Now you can either fall in line and help us or bug the hell outta my OP; it's your choice."

Assistant Director Isler was quiet for several minutes then he said, "We'll follow your lead."

Jack nodded as he said, "Then get ready we go in 30 Mikes (minutes)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they stormed the warehouse they were surprised by the number of Cartel soldiers that were waiting for them. Jack yelled, "YOU THINK THEY WERE WAITING FOR US?"

Pride yelled back, I'D SAY THAT'S A SAFE BET."

Percy asked as her and LaSalle scurried over to where Jack was hiding, "You think Hamilton sold us out?"

Jack replied as he killed a gunman with a flechette round to the chest, "Naw; he don't even remember us being there."

Pride said as he killed a gunman with two to the chest, "There's a leak somewhere."

They all readily agreed. 15 minutes later the Cartel was wiped out except for Garcia and the Cartel boss Mr. Montez. Jack said, "You can have Montez; we'll take Garcia."

Assistant Director Isler nodded as he and Gregorio took Montez away."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the NCIS team led Garcia away Sanders turned to his team as he said, "Well this is just bloody perfect. What're we supposed to do now?"

Mandy replied, "We could continue on with the plan. We know where they're going."

Both Emerson and Saunders nodded in agreement as they packed up their gear and followed the NCIS team back to the office.

 **This chapter is a lot longer than I usually write but I had a lot to cover. The character of Cole Kurylenko is based on Cole Ortiz for his continued support and wealth of ideas**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Holly couldn't believe that the update that she had just received from Steven Saunders. They had found Bereznikov dead and Bierko brutally tortured and killed. And worst of all Jack was still alive. And if that wasn't bad enough Mandy and the psycho Russians she was with wanted to ambush the New Orleans team on their way back to headquarters. She glared at her highly encrypted SAT phone as wondered for the thousandth time why her father wanted to use Mandy and the psycho Russians. She said, "Proceed with the plan but Steven if you fail there will be hell to pay am I understood."

Saunders replied, "I understand."

And with that the call was terminated. She slid her burner phone back into her pocket before she walked back out and rejoined the others in squad room. As she watched Gibbs and his team try to simultaneously try to figure out how to break Wentworth and discover who the leak is she laughed inwardly. They had no idea that Leon Vance was supplying her father with Intel. They also didn't Holly's true parentage. They had no idea that her father had urged to join the army, more specifically CID as a ploy to get her deeply embedded in the US government. Even though she pretended to care for Jack and his family she really despised them. Suddenly she had an idea and told Saunders via text about Ellie's pregnancy. Once that was done she rejoined the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saunders and his team were just finishing up the ambush when his phone chimed telling him he had an incoming text. He pulled it out of his pocket and quickly read it. As soon as he was done he said, "Change of plans. We're not ambushing them."

Everybody gave him a questioning look as Emerson asked, "Did you get new Intel?"

Saunders nodded as he told them about the text. Mandy had a psychotic glint in her eye as she said, We could use that to our advantage."

Emerson nodded as he said Niki's plan is a good one now that we know the bleedin score."

Saunders nodded as he said, "We need to find which hotel they are staying at. When we find that out we will take her."

They all nodded as they hurriedly left the area so they wouldn't be spotted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deputy Director Leon Vance utterly hated this assignment. But when the DNI gave you an assignment you did it. He greatly respected and like Jack and it killed him to say those despicable und untrue things about an American hero like Jack but that was the nature of his UC role. He hear his phone chime; signaling he had an in incoming text. He pulled his cell from his jacket pocket and was elated. Finally being under for 18 months he was finally going get to meet Sarkissian. He quickly sent an encrypted text to DNI Martin Kelly telling him about the meeting and requested backup in case things got hairy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got back to the office Jack said, "Patton I need you to hack into the Cayman Islands banking system."

Patton nodded as Jack pulled out his cell and called DC. As soon Jenny picked up the phone he said, "We found Garcia and he told me Sarkissian has several numbered accounts in the Caymans as well as Switzerland. I need Delilah to hack into Switzerland's banking system."

Jenny asked, "What else did he tell you?"

Jack replied, "That Sarkissian was going to kill us all."

Jenny chuckled as she said, "In his dreams. I take it he's no longer with us?"

Jack replied, "He tried to grab my weapon and I was forced to shoot him in the back of the head."

Again Jenny chuckled as she said, "We need you two back up here. We've had a substantial break."

Jack asked, "What is it?"

Jenny replied before she terminated the connection, "I'll fill you two in when you get here."

Jack pocketed his phone and told Bishop what Jenny said. Then he turned to Patton and asked, "Will you text me all of that Nazi prick's account info when you get it?"

Patton replied, "You know it."

Jack thanked him as Pride took them to their hotel then the airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saunders asked, "Are you ready mate?"

Emerson replied as he cast a baleful glance at Mandy and the Russians, "I am but I'm no so sure bout our friends"

Komulakov spoke up as he checked his.45 HK UMP, "We are ready as well my friend."

Truchenko chuckled darkly as he said, "We will get our vengeance for Nikolai and Vladimir."

Mandy said, "Remember the girl is not to be harmed."

Both Saunders and Emerson shot her annoyed looks and were about to say something when they heard the chime of an elevator. Mandy quickly scurried to a peephole she had drilled into the wall and whispered, "Get ready here they come.

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Jack, Pride and Bishop had just stepped off of the elevator when suddenly the air came with automatic weapons fire. Jack drew his P30LS and shoved both Pride and Bishop down to the ground as he emptied the magazine in the direction of the gunfire. He spied an open door and quickly dove inside the empty room; only after Pride and Bishop had joined him did he kick the door shut. As he reloaded his pistol he asked brusquely, "You both okay?"

Both Pride and Bishop said they were. Then Bishop asked, "How many shooters do you think we're dealing with?"

Jack replied he pulled out his 9mm Glock 27 Gen4 and said he yanked the door open, "Let's do it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was not going the way Saunders expected. Truchenko immediately went down with two bullet holes in his head and Komulakov was hit in the left shoulder. He glanced over at Mandy as he yelled, "THIS IS A BLEEDING CLUSTERFUCK."

She just gave him death glare as she slammed a fresh mag into her 7.62X39 AKM and began to fire once more. Emerson shot him a look ducked behind cover and quickly reloaded his 5.56 M4. Saunders knew that look all too well; it was the same look they had shared several years ago when were pinned down in Sierra Leone. Saunders was about to call for a retreat when suddenly Komulakov dropped to the ground with several holes in his chest. Mandy couldn't believe the Russians were dead and although she desperately wanted to kill Jack Gibbs or at the very least complete their objective she knew to continue this firefight was suicide. For Jack Gibbs was utterly vicious and a dead shot. She nodded to Saunders and they began to slowly withdraw. Both her and Saunders were under cover and retreating when she saw Emerson take a round to the knee as well as several rounds to the vest. He dropped to the ground unconscious. And Even though she knew Saunders wanted to go back for him they both retreated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the shooting had stopped Jack, Pride and Bishop cautiously made their way forward. Pride pulled out his cell and called the rest of his team as well as Dr. Lorretta Wade and an ambulance. Once that was done they continued forward. When they got to the two dead Russians Jack swore bitterly. Bishop asked, "DO you know who they are?"

Jack nodded as he told them. Then when he saw Emerson's unconscious body Jack's eyes blazed with fury and he stormed over to former SAS trooper turned mercenary and put the barrel of his Glock to the side of Emerson's head. Pride, having guessed what the younger man wanted to do, put his hand on "nephew's" shoulder and spoke in a soft voice, "Son I know what you want to do, believe me but we need Intel on who else was involved."

He gave Pride a look as he holstered both his weapons and said, "Okay Uncle Dwayne we'll do it your way."

Then he added in a much darker voice, "For now."

Prided nodded as Loretta and the rest of his team arrived. While the dead Russians were being loaded into body bags and a revived Emerson was led away Gregorio walked up and asked, "Can I please have a word with you in private?"

Jack nodded as he led her into a vacant room and closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He leaned against the door as he said cooly, "It's your dime."

She cracked a thin smile as she said, "I talked to LaSalle, Percy, Pride, even Patton; they all told me that I had completely misjudged you. That what you told me in that warehouse was the truth. You are a very dedicated soldier; hell a genuine American hero just trying to protect the country. They also told that you would lay down your very life for the safety of the country or that of your family."

Jack asked in the same cool voice, "What are trying to say?"

He replied, "That I'm very sorry and I hope we can have a fresh start and maybe someday even be friends."

Jack was silent for several minutes. He had to admit that what the young woman had just done took a huge set of balls. Finally, he cracked a smile as he said, "I'd really like that."

She thanked him as they rejoined the others. Bishop asked him what that was all about when he told her she nodded approvingly and said in a teasing voice, "See your people skills are growing."

He smirked as he snarked, "It must be your influence."

He was about to say more when his cell rang. He checked the caller ID and upon seeing it Jenny excused himself and quickly explained what had just transpired.

 **Sorry it's so short. How will Jenny react and who should interrogate Emerson**


	14. Chapter 14

**R** ecognizing that I volunteered as a ranger, fully knowing the hazards of my chosen profession, I will always endeavor to uphold the prestige, honor, and high esprit de corps of my ranger regiment.

 **A** cknowledging the fact that a ranger is a more elite soldier, who arrives at the cutting edge of battle by land, sea, or air, I accept the fact that as a ranger, my country expects me to move further, faster, and fight harder than any other soldier.

 **N** ever shall I fail my comrades. I will always keep myself mentally alert, physically strong, and morally straight, and I will shoulder more than my share of the task, whatever it may be, one hundred percent and then some.

 **G** allantly will I show the world that I am a specially selected and well trained soldier. My courtesy to superior officers, neatness of dress, and care of equipment shall set the example for others to follow.

 **E** nergetically will I meet the enemies of my country. I shall defeat them on the field of battle for I am better trained and will fight with all my might. Surrender is not a ranger word. I will never leave a fallen comrade to fall into the hands of the enemy and under no circumstances will I ever embarrass my country.

 **R** eadily will I display the intestinal fortitude required to fight on to the ranger objective and complete the mission, though I be the lone survivor.

 **RANGERS LEAD THE WAY!**

 **Chapter14:**

After he had finished talking with Jenny he walked over and said, "My mom says we are to bring Emerson back to DC."

Pride nodded as he said, "There's a G5 waiting for you."

Jack nodded as he pulled a hood out of his pocket and secured it over Emerson's head before he rendered him unconscious via an injection of Seconal. When they got the airfield they climbed aboard and were immediately airborne.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saunders was quiet the entire way back to DC. He was fuming; for the life of him he couldn't figure out what had gone wrong. The ambush had been executed perfectly yet that bastard Jack Gibbs and his two friends had managed had still managed to kill the two Russkies and take David hostage. He could only imagine the horrors Jack Gibbs was inflicting on his old friend. He got up walked into galley and grabbed a bottle of Maker's Mark whiskey and returned to his seat. He had just took a shot when across the aisle Mandy snarked, "So you're just going to get drunk eh. That'll really help Emerson."

Saunders snarled as he took another shot, "Piss off Mandy."

Mandy just chuckled as she pulled out her .45 Les Baer 1911 Prowler III and began to thoroughly clean it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the Cessna Citation X touched down at Andrews AFB Jack and Bishop saw that Gibbs, Jenny and McGee were waiting for them. Jack fluidly rose to his feet and reached down and grabbed Emerson by the arm and roughly jerked him to his feet. Bishop grabbed his other arm and they marched him down the lowered air stairs. He looked at Jack as he said, "Now you have to be nice to huh mate."

Jack gave him an evil smirk as he stopped and delivered a brutal knee to Emerson's solar plexus, causing Emerson to vomit on the ground. When he was finished retching Jack forced him to straighten up as he hissed, "Does that answer your question dirt bag."

Before he could answer Jack and Bishop drug Emerson over to the Ford Excursion and threw him into the side of the huge black SUV. Emerson looked up at Gibbs as he said, "Hello; you must be this bloke's parents."

Both Jenny and Gibbs glared at Emerson as McGee shoved him in the backseat of the Excursion and climbed in after him. Gibbs locked eyes with the former Army Ranger sniper as he said, "We'll get this piece of shit prepped for interrogation. You and Bishop go back up Torres and Quinn they're backing up a UC asset that claims to have aa meet with Sarkissian's daughter. You're car is where you left it."

Jack nodded as him and Bishop rushed to his car, jumped in and roared away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holly was waiting for Vance to show up when her phone rang. She grabbed it from her purse and listened as Saunders told her of the death of the Russians and of Emerson's capture. When he was finished she asked, "Does he know about me or my connection to my father?"

Saunders said, "No; I'm the only one that knows that."

Holly said, "Good. Where are you?"

Saunders replied as he watched Mandy reassemble her 1911 and slam a mag home, "We're almost to DC."

Holly asked in a suspicion laced voice, "Who is we Stephen?"

Saunders replied, "Me and Mandy."

Holly was quiet for several minutes then she said, "When you land go to Anatoly and tell him I said that I want him and remaining men to help you kill Jack Gibbs and kidnap the bitch he's knocked up."

Saunders nodded as he said, "You got it love."

After he hung up Holly placed her phone back in her purse just as Vance approached the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and Bishop were almost at the rendezvous point when his cell rang. He pulled it off his belt and said, "Gibbs."

Quinn said, "Jack you'll never guess who Sarkissian's daughter is."

Jack said darkly as he pulled up alongside the car that Torres and Quinn were sitting in, "I don't know I just might."

Bishop was stunned as she said, :I can't believe Holly is Sarkissian's daughter."

Jack was stunned as well but the more the he thought about it the more it made sense. He hurriedly dialed his mother and quickly gave her a SITREP. When he was done speaking an equally stunned Jenny asked, "What do you want to do?"

Jack said, "Why you asking me you're the director of NCIS."

Jenny countered, "While that is true the President put you in charge of this investigation."

Jack heaved a heavy sigh as he said, "I need to call the president as LTGEN Billy Campbell."

Jenny said, "Ok. We will help in any way we can."

Jack thanked her as he terminated the connection then he began making the two most important calls of his career.

 **Should he just kill Holly or should he capture and torture her? Also how should the President and the Director of the DIA react to the news**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

A female voice said, "Please hold for the president."

A few seconds later President came on the line, "Do you have an update for me Jack?"

Jack replied, "Mr. President we have an ID on Sarkissian's daughter."

President Donovan asked, "Who is it?"

Jack replied, "It's Holly sir."

President Donavan was quiet for several minutes then he said, "Don't apprehend her yet; see if she can lead us to her father or at the very least his head of security Clive Johannesburg; according to DCI Pruett Johannesburg is responsible for the brutal massacre in Afganistan a few months ago."

Jack said, "Yes sir; I'll pass along you instructions."

And with that the connection was terminated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holly looked up as Vance took the seat directly across from her. She asked, "Where you followed?"

Leon Vance couldn't believe who he was meeting with but ever the master of his emotions he kept his poker face as he said, "No."

Holly nodded as she asked, "Do you know who I am?"

Vance replied, "Yea; you're Hollis Mann you're the head of Field Operations for DCS."

Holly nodded as she said, "Good. Now I have a job for you."

He asked, "What is it?"

She replied, "There are two of my father's people flying to DC they should be here in two hours. When they get here I want you to help them KIdnap Elanor Bishop. She's the fiancé of Jack Gibbs and the mother of his unborn bastard. I want you to use her as bait to draw out that sadistic imperialist piece of shit then kill them both."

Vance couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was stunned but he kept his composure as he said, "Ok."

As he went to leave she grabbed his arm and glared into his eyes as she said, "Oh and Leon do not fail me. We have your wife and children under surveillance. If you fail then they are dead."

And with that she released his arm and dismissed him. As he walked to his car he pulled out his phone and asked, "Did you get all that?"

Jack replied as Bishop packed away the sound prowler 800, "Yea; I got it all. Meet us at the safehouse in MacLean."

Vance replied, "Ok I'll get everyone to come with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Jack and Bishop arrived at the safehouse he saw much to his delight his mother, father, McGee, Delilah, Abby, Ducky and Palmer were all there. They had just stepped from the car when Torres and Quinn pulled up. Quinn had concern etched on her face as she asked, "Are you okay Jack?"

He replied as they walked through the door, "I'll be better when I can put a bullet in that bitch's head. Then I'll do the same to her daddy."

Then his gaze settled on Vance as he asked, "How long have you been under?"

Vance replied, "18 months."

Realization dawned on them as Gibbs rumbled, "You were the one who gave Reznick all of that Intel on Jack weren't you?"

Vance nodded slowly as he said in a shame filled voice, "I hated having to say those vile and untrue things but it was part of my assignment. I hope you all can forgive me."

Jack said, "There's nothing to forgive. We've all been under and had to do things we didn't want to do. The important thing is to remember who you are and don't go native or get in the cover."

Vance was about to respond when his phone chimed. He drug it out and wordlessly handed it to Jack. When Jack opened up the text he felt white hot rage course through his system. Gibbs saw the enraged expression on his son's face as he asked, "What is it?"

Jack replied, "That woman's name is Mandy. I swear I thought I killed her 3 three years ago. She had just tried to kill President Donavan for the 3rd or 4th time I can't remember. Anyway I tracked her to Baku Azerbaijan and put four bullets in her. I do one thing for certain."

Jenny asked, "What's that?"

Jack replied darkly, "This time when I kill her the bitch will stay dead.

 **A few more chapters and the story will be finished**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

When the Dassault Falcon 7X touched down and rolled up to the tarmac Stephen Saunders and Mandy stood up and disembarked the jet. When they reached the tarmac, they saw that Vance was waiting for them. They both climbed into the black Ford Explorer and watched as Vance climbed into the driver's seat and drove off. As he was driving he surreptitiously turned the tracker that was hidden in the Explorer on enabling Jack and the others to follow him covertly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack said from the controls of the Bell 505 Jet Ranger X, "Base be advised we have signal and will follow discreetly."

Jenny said, "Jack remember We don't want to blow Leon's cover."

He said, "I know mom. This ain't the first covert surveillance I ever ran."

Gibbs smacked his son in the back of the head as he said, "Don't talk to your mother like."

Jack gave his father the finger prompting grins from Bishop, Fornell McGee and Quinn. Jack asked, "Where's that FBI chick and Torres on the FISA warrant for Holly's apartment?"

Jenny smiled thinly as she replied, "They just got the warrant; they be there momentarily."

Jack nodded as he asked, "Where's D on cracking her hard drive and her phone?"

Delilah said, "Her hard drive is tough she's got some serious encryption on that thing same with her DIA issue phone. Hey did you know she has a burner cell?"

Jack replied, "No; where you able to hack it?"

Delilah replied, "She has some pretty good encryption on it as well but I should be able to crack it. Give me an hour two tops."

He said, "Keep me posted D."

She said as the call ended, "I will. Be careful out there Ranger."

He chuckled as they continued to follow Vance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dudayev glanced at his meager force. He couldn't believe just a few weeks ago he had a mighty army but now thanks to Jack Gibbs he was down to 6 men. He utterly hated the Army Ranger sniper with every fiber of his being. He had just lit an unfiltered PALL MALL when his phone rang. He grabbed it and barked, "What?"

Holly chastised him like she was scolding a misbehaving child, "Do not speak to me like that Anatoly. Be mindful of your tone. Now I want you and whatever men you have left and meet me and a few others at the safehouse in Baltimore."

Dudayev seethed over the rebuke and to make matters worse it was delivered by a woman. He growled, "As you wish Yelena."

Holly hissed, "Do not call me that; you never know who is listening. Now do as I say Chechen or the Kremlin will learn of the real reason you joined them."

Dudayev hissed, "WE will be there."

And with he terminated the connection and marshalled his forces and headed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holly was waiting at the safehouse for Vance to show up with Saunders and Mandy when a big black Cadillac Escalade ESV pulled up. And out stepped Dudayev and his 6 remaining men. Holly eyed the Chechen as she said, "I'm glad you could make it."

Dudayev snarled as his men started unloading the equipment, "It wasn't like you any choice."

Holly just smirked as Dudayev helped his men.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both Torres and Tonya Almeida were waiting somewhat impatiently for the FISA court to authorize a FISA warrant. Finally, the door opened a clerk brought the sealed FISA warrant. Torres pulled out his phone as they left the building and called Jenny and said, "We have the warrant."

She said, "Good. Jack and the others are following Leon to where Holly is hiding."

Torres said as they climbed into the dark blue government issue 2017 Dodge Charger and drove to Holly's house, "Good let me know when she's headed back here. We don't want to be caught snooping in her house."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenny said she would then terminated the call. Then she told Jack and the others that Torres and Tonya Almeida were currently headed to Holly's house to search it. Jack said, "Keep us posted."

Jenny said she would. Then Delilah chimed in, "I've almost got the burner hacked."

Jack asked as he watched Vance pull up to a one story farmhouse, "How long D?"

She replied, "Give me 15 minutes."

He said, "You got em."

He was about to say something else when he saw Mandy and Saunders disembark from the SUV. He told Delilah, "Get back to me when you get that fucker cracked."

She said she would then the line went dead. Gibbs saw the hard set to his son's stubble covered jaw as he said, "I know what you wanna do but we have to wait."

Jack growled, "I know but I don't like it."

Gibbs chuckled as they watched the scene below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy Du Galle and his old friend Henri Boudreaux; formerly with GIGN glanced at each other went back to watching Holly's house. Sarkissian had sent them early this morning to watch his daughters house. He feared the Americans would learn who his daughter was and search her house. They were engrossed in a conversation when Torres and Almeida arrived and entered the house. Remy said as hefted his 5.7 FN P90 and asked, "Shall we?"

Henri replied as hefted his own P90 and grinned evilly as he said, "Why not after all we flew all the way out here it would be a shame if we didn't kill some American Agents."

 **Sorry I ain't updated in awhile. Next chapter will have plenty of action**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Jack and the others were still watching the safehouse when Torres's came frantically over the COMM, "We under fire. I repeat we're pinned down inside the traitorous bitch's house."

Jack asked, "How many shooters Nick?"

Torres replied, "I see two but there might be more we're not sure."

Jack was having an internal struggle on the one hand he wanted to here and keep the safehouse under surveillance but at the same time he knew that he just couldn't leave Torres and Almeida facing an unknown number of shooters. Finally, he said, "We're on our way."

Then he asked as he banked the chopper hard to the left and headed for Holly's, "D you still there?"

Delilah said, "I've almost got the burner cracked."

Jack said, "Good but I need to know we still have access to the Reaper."

Delilah knew he was referring to the MQ-9 Reaper they had recently acquired from the Air Force. She said, "Yea as of yesterday it was permanently placed in our inventory. I'll have it on station in 15 minutes

. Don't worry I'll keep that bitch under surveillance."

Jack thanked her as he raced to help Torres and Almeida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Remy and Henri had opened fire former Force recon Marine turned private security contractor Vance McBride showed with a dozen of his very best shooters. For he owed Sarkissian everything. If it wasn't for the industrialist he would have been able to create his company Valiant Securities. He glanced worriedly over at Remy and Henry as he watched two of his shooters fall. He had no idea who they were shooting at and frankly he didn't care. All he cared about was killing the two like Sarkissian had ordered. He was about to yell something to his men when suddenly his head exploded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was transitioning to another target when Gibbs said into his COMM unit, "go."

He said as he down a shooter with two shots to the head , "Leave the two with P90's alive."

Jack asked as he set the illuminated reticle of the Leupold M3 Ultra on a shooter who was taking aim at Bishop and asked as he squeezed the trigger on his 7.62X51MM M110A2, "Why?"

Gibbs replied as he and Fornell darted behind a stone column, "Because they are Sarkissian's men, I recognize them from the files Delilah showed us while you were in NOLA."

Jack grunted as he downed another shooter. Five minutes later only Henri and Remy remained. Both Torres and Almeida came out of the bullet riddled house as the two Frenchmen were cuffed. Jack came walking out a huge hedge row as they were being placed in a recently arrived Jenny's car. He had just unslung his sniper rifle and set it on the shot-up deck rail when he Remy threaten his mom and Bishop. He stormed over and jerked the cuffed Frenchmen out of the car and bellowed, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY YOU SOAP DODGIN CHEESE EATIN SURRENDER MONKEY?"

Remy stiffened indignantly and his dark brown eyes blazed as he snarled, "What did you call me?"

Jack smirked ferally as he taunted, "Aw did I hurt your feeling you no good piece of Eurotrash."

Remy lunged at him but was restrained by Gibbs and Fornell. Jack locked eyes with the irate former Legionnaire as he sneered uncuff im and let im go. I'll gladly beat the shit outta him."

Both Gibbs and Fornell shared a glance then they both shared a glance as they did as Jack said. When he was free Remy danced around Jack darted in and threw a right hook/left uppercut combination and followed it up with a 360 back kick. Jack was able to block the hook and uppercut but the 360 back kick caught him on the side of the head and sent him spiraling the ground. He flipped back to his feet and shed his jacket and kevlar vest as he dropped into a fighting stance. He swiped at the blood that flowing from his split eye as he spat out a glob of blood and taunted, "That all you got you scum sucking piece of Eurotrash."

Remy had a deadly gleam in his eyes as he attacked with a flurry of punches, kick, elbow and knee strikes. Jack blocked them all with his own lightning fast flurry and ended it with a 360 hook kick that sent Remy flying several feet away. The former Legionnaire leapt his feet and tried to hit Jack with 540 crescent kick but Jack rolled out of the way and rolled to his feet. Remy rolled to his feet and stood up in a 720 Roundhouse Kick which sent Remy right back to the ground. When he tried to stand up Jack dropped into his guard and gashed his eye open with an elbow. Remy tried to capture him in a triangle choke but Jack broke free, got his back and wrapped him up in a Peruvian Necktie and held on until he passed out. Jack rolled to his feet and kicked an unconscious Remy as he said, "Now you can put this piece of shit in the car. They all chuckled as Jack spat another glob of blood on the ground, grabbed his sniper rifle and jumped back in the chopper. He said, "mcGee; I want you, Bishop and Quinn to take those two fuckers back to the yard."

They all nodded and everyone but Bishop climbed into the SUV. She walked up and brushed his hair out his eyes and put her hand on his stubble covered jaw as she forward and rested her forehead against his as she whispered, "Listen up Ranger; I...no we need you to come back to us. You understand?"

He handed his rifle off to Gibbs who had also collected his kevler and Jacket; as he tangled his fingers in her hair and whispered, "I hear Miss Ellie. Now I want you to hear me when all of this shit is done we are going to get married. Do you understand?"

Her eyes filled with tears as she told him she did then captured his lips in a fiery kiss. After several minutes they broke apart and she went and climbed in the car as he took his stuff from Gibbs and donned the kevlar and the jacket and joined the others in the chopper, fired it up and they were off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holly was showing Vance the scope of her father's nefarious plans when Saunders walked in. Holly shot him an annoyed look as she said, "We're busy here."

Saunders gave her a crooked grin as he said, "Sorry luv but this couldn't wait. It's your father."

Holly took the phone from him and they both left. As soon as they were gone Vance pulled a portable USB drive from his pocket and plugged it in to the laptop. He waited rather impatiently on the flash drive to beep signaling it was done. Finally, after what felt like forever but was in actuality only a few seconds it beeped and pulled the drive from the computer and pocketed the flash drive. He wanted to send the Intel he had just gathered to Jack and the others but feared doing so in the safe house might blow his cover. So he just sat back and waited for Holly to return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bishop glared at Remy asked for the third time, "Who sent you?"

The Frenchman glared defiantly at Quinn as Bishop slammed her hand down on the table and said through clenched teeth, "You better tell us who sent you or things are going to get very unpleasant."

Remy locked eyes with her and said, "Be careful petit your Army Ranger's not here to protect you. In fact no one is."

And with that he struck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and the others had been watching the drone feed and he finally felt it was time to take them down. He set the chopper down a block from the safe house and they all climbed out. He exchanged his sniper rifle for a 5.56 FERFRANS SOAR P with an EOTECH EOLAD-1V and said as he pulled back the charging handle and let it go, "Let's go hunting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dudayev finally had his 6 men arranged how he wanted them when Saunders came up to him leading to men carrying sniper rifles. He said, "Meet Bernard Worthington and James Weston. Both lads were with her majesty's Special Air Service they are going t help defend this place."

Dudayev nodded as he said, "Put them where you think they will do the most damage."

Saunders nodded as he led the men away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy leapt to his feet and overturned when Quinn tried to subdue her he sank a three-and-a-half-inch Escort III Carbon Fiber Dagger Knife that had concealed in his belt deep into her stomach and gave it a violent twist and ripped the blade free. Then he slashed her throat. Bishop drew her pistol but Remy easily disarmed her and render her unconscious and threw her limp body over his shouldr and proceed to walk out into the hall. He killed a security guard and took his .40S&W GLOCK 24 and all of the spare magazines. And walked into the other interrogation room and shot the two guards that were guarding Emerson then turned and put two rounds through a very surprised Emerson's head. He was about to leave when two more guards ran into the room. He killed with two to the chest then growled as he shot the other one in the knee, "Where is the man I was brought in with?"

The guard knew he shouldn't tell this crazed man what he wanted to know but he desperately wanted to see his wife and kids so he told him. Remy said before he put to bullets in the wounded guards head, "Thank you."

Then he took off running but thanks to the beating he took from Jack he was moving significantly slower than usual. He eventually made it to the holding room where they were holding Henri he shot both guards then quickly (one handed) executed a tactical reload and said, "Come on grab a pistol we're getting out of here."

Henri pulled a hairpin that he concealed in his wrist, quickly undid the cuff around his left wrist and joined his friend. He took both guards .45 ACP GLOCK 21 GEN4 and the two of them proceeded toward the exit. However, they were stopped by Jenny, McGee and a phalanx of security guards. Jenny said as she leveled her .45 ACP Beretta PX4 Storm and said, "Let her go or you both will die?"

Remy sneered, "You will not shoot us lest you hit the girl."

McGee snarled as he too had his 9MM SIG SAUER P226R leveled at them, "You wanna bet your life on that. NOW LET OUR AGENT GO AND PUT YOUR WEAPONS ON THE GROUND RIGHT NOW."

Henri chuckled and was about to say something when suddenly both Frenchman were killed. Both Jenny and Mcgee were rendered speechless as Richard Parsons lowered his stainless steel .50AE Magnum Research Dessert Eagle. They were about to thank him when he bent down and threw Bishop's limp body over his left shoulder as he said in a cold voice, "We are leaving. If any of you try to stop me I will kill her?"

Jenny asked, "Why are you doing this Parsons?"

He replied, "I'm doing this for my father. Now you can tell your son if he wants her back all he has to do is surrender himself to my father in San francisco. Now I would strongly suggest you all move out of my way."

Jenny just glared for a few more minutes then she said, "Make a path."

And with that they all moved out of his way as he calmly walked out of the building. Once they were gone McGee said, "We need to call Jack"

Jenny nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack glanced at his father and whispered, "You good Gunny?"

Gibbs replied as he raised his SIG, "Good as I'll ever be Cap'n"

Jack nodded as they made their way onto the property. They had killed most of Dudayev's remaining men when the loud boom of a high caliber rifle was heard and Torres went down with a bullet in his shoulder. He grunted in pain as Gibbs ran over to him and assessed his wound while Jack qickly located the sniper and took him out. Arl Makarov was drawing a bead on Jack when Almeida and Fornell caught him in a deadly crossfire. Weston was tracking Fornell when Jack saw the glint of the scope, and put a round through the scope, killing him immediately. Seeing that all of the sentries were down he turned and asked as Gibbs and Fornell helped Torres to his feet, "He good to go"

Torres was about to reply when his leg buckled. Jack said, "Almeida get him to the chopper."

She nodded as she slung Torres's arm over her shoulder and helped him back to where had landed the chopper. Once they were gone Jack turned to his father and his surrogate uncle and said as he quickly executed a reload, "Let's go take the bitch down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the shooting stopped Dudayev gave holly a grim and said as he clutched his 9×19mm 7N21 +P+ MP-446 Viking, "We are the only ones left my dear."

Holly said as she clutched 9MM Beretta M9A3 as she said, "We will be fine."

Unbeknownst to any of them Vance had pulled out his 9mm SIG SAUER P229 Elite and shot Dudayev twice in the head and was transitioning to Saunders put two rounds into his head. She was about to shoot him again when two flashbangs rolled into the room and detonated. The three occupants were deafened and blinded as Jack, Fornell and Gibbs stormed into the room. Saunders raised his 9MM Browning Hi-Power but before he could get a shot off all three of them shot him. While they were preoccupied with Saunders Mandy jumped out of the window and jumped onto a waiting Kawaski Ninja she had stashed for just such an occasion and rode away. When Jack saw that she escaped he swore bitterly. Then he stormed up to holly and smashed her in the face with the butt of his rifle and watched as pistol clattered to the floor. He kicked towards Gibbs who snatched it and stowed behind his back then he shoved Holly torward Fornell who cuffed her and read her rights. As Fornell was leading her away both Gibbs and Jack crouched down beside Vance who was bleeding out. Jack said, "You're hit bad brother there ain't a thing I can do for you."

Vance said, "Yes there is...look after my family."

Jack agreed then he told them about the flash drive in his pocket. And with that final act he died. Jack found the flash drive and pocketed it then slung Vance's corpse over his shoulder and along with his father joined the others at the chopper. He called his mother and told her about the firefight, Vance's Intel and about his passing. She was quiet for several minutes then she said, "Jack...Ellie's been kidnapped."

 **What will Jack do**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

After several minutes Jack asked in a voice barely above a whisper, "What. Happened."

Jenny heard the tightly controlled rage in his voice as she told him what had transpired. When she was finished she asked, "What are you going to do?"

He replied in a low menacing voice, "I'm going to get her back by any means necessary."

Jenny knew he would do just that. She said, "I have to let you go I have to inform the President."

Jack grunted as Jenny hung up. After he had pocketed his phone He stormed up to a cuffed Holly and flattened her with a right hook and pointed his rifle at her as he thundered, "THAT WAS FOR QUINN. NOW YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE YOUR PIECE OF SHIT FATHER IS HIDING ALONG WITH THAT NO-ACCOUNT FAIRY YOU CALL A BROTHER ARE HOLDING ELLIE."

Gibbs glared at Holly as he asked in a hard voice, "Where are you holding Bishop and who is your brother."

Before she could answer Reeves and McGee pulled up and joined the others. Mcgee said, "Jack I'm sorry I had no idea that Parsons was-"

Gibbs cut him off, "Wait what does Richard Parsons have to do with this?"

Jack said darkly, "He's her brother."

Then he turned to McGee and said as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Kid it wasn't your fault. Mom said you did everything you could to save Ellie."

McGee thanked him as Jack hauled Holly to her feet and growled as he shoved her toward Reeves, "Get her the hell outta my site fore I shoot her."

Reeves nodded as he put Holly in the car; slamming her head on the roof in the process. When they had left and everybody had piled into the chopper Gibbs asked, "How are you going to interrogate her?"

Jack replied as he fired up the chopper and hey lifted off, "Chemical interrogation."

Gibbs knew he was talking about Hyocine-pentothal. It's neural inflammatory, causing a feeling as though every nerve ending in your body is on fire. And Jack's favored way of interrogation; besides physically that is. He pulled out his phone and told his wife to everything set up by the time they arrived. She readily agreed and hung up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarkissian watched as two of his best interrogators questioned Bishop. Johannesburg walked up and said conversationally, "She's remarkably resilient and defiant, isn't she?"

Sarkissian nodded as he took a sip of brandy and said, "But we will break her; for we know about the bastard she is carrying in her whore body. And mothers will do anything to protect their progeny."

Johannesburg cast a sidelong glance at his employer/friend as he asked, "What do you have in mind?"

Sarkissian replied as he drained his snifter, "According to our research Miss Bishop is pro-life and abhors abortion so we will give what she despises if she does not cooperate."

Johannesburg chuckled darkly and was about to say something when Sarkissian's personal assistant scurried up and said his nasally effeminate voice, "Senator MacKaye is holding on line one for you sir; she says it's urgent."

Sarkissian nodded as he took the phone from Gregory and shooed the overly effeminate man away. He knew for Senator Cynthia MacKaye the senior democratic senator from Missouri it had to be of the utmost importance. He said jovially, "Cynthia what can I do for you?"

She replied, "Pierre I just heard you are being investigated by NCIS and the FBI and the DIA has put together a surveillance package on you."

Sarkissian chuckled as he said, "Do not worry yourself my dear. They have nothing on me nor are they liable to find anything."

Senator MacKaye said, "I can stall the judiciary committee seeing as I'm the chairwoman. Same goes for the Intel Committee seeing as how I'm the acting Chairwoman."

Sarkissian said, "See everthing's under control."

She reluctantly agreed and began talking about mor mundane matters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Richard Parsons was busy trying to find everything he could on Jack Gibbs. And frankly it wasn't much. He joined the Army in 1992 and was assigned to the 101st Airborne and served with them until mid 93 when he went the 4th BTN 75th Ranger Regiment. He was decorated in Somalia, Afghanistan and Iraq. Because of his investigation into Gibbs he learned was decorated for special operations conducted after the Khobar Towers bombing, the Embassy bombings in Tanzania and Kenya, throughout the Balkans, Yemen, and after the bombing of the USS Cole. He read a short dossier about his great prowess in hand to hand combat and his excellent marksmanship with a rifle, pistol, shotgun, SMG and LMG when Mandy walked in and kissed her lover. Richard knew even though they were sleeping together it was only sex to Mandy and she wouldn't hesitate to betray him. He asked, "How was Virginia?"

Mandy replied, "Your sister got arrested by Jack Gibbs."

Richard was enraged as he asked, "Does my father know?"

Mandy replied, "Yea."

Richard asked, "And what does my father have to say."

Mandy replied, "He seems unconcerned but I know he has something in the works."

Richard nodded as he said, "Good. Now let's go see what we can do to help my father interrogate the whore that I captured."

And with that they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got back to the navy yard Torres and Almeida roughly drug a bound and hooded Holly to the interrogation room and got her prepped. Jenny asked her only son, "How hard are you planning on going at her?"

Jack was about to reply when Cole and Gregorio stepped into the squad room. Jack was stunned as was Gibbs, Jenny, McGee and Fornell. Jack asked, "What're you doing here?"

Cole replied, "Your mom called Pride and told him what happened so me and Tammy high tailed it up here to help you rescue your girl."

Gregorio said, "I wanted to come help because I felt terrible about the way I acted towards you when you were in in NOLA."

He nodded as he said, "I was just about to go question Sarkissian's daughter and see if what her piece of shit brother said was true."

Cole asked as they headed toward the interrogation rooms, "What did he say."

Jack told them. (See previous chapter) Cole asked, "What are you going to do to her?"

Jack replied, "I'm going to use Hyocine-pentothal."

Cole nodded as Gregorio asked, "What's that?"

Jack replied, " It's neural inflammatory, causing a feeling as though every nerve ending in your body is on fire. I can go up to 7 cc's before it induces a heart attack."

Gregorio was shocked but Pride had told her after they had gotten the call that Jack would take on the devil himself and kill everybody in his path in his mission to rescue Ellie. She said as she got a fierce look in her eye, "Let's do this."

He and Cole nodded as they walked into the interrogation room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holly asked as they walked in, "So you plan on torturing me huh?"

Jack grinned evilly as he grabbed a nearby syringe and injected 2 ccs into the IV port as he asked, "What are your plans for Ellie?"

Holly replied in a pain filled voice, "W...why should I tell you."

Jack had an evil smirk as he grabbed another syringe and injected another 2 ccs into the IV. As soon the drug entered her blood stream she let out a bloodcurdling scream but otherwise remained quiet. He chuckled darkly as he said, "You know this only stops when you talk."

She spat in his face. He wiped it off as he injected another cc into her as he bellowed, "DAMMIT HOLLY STOP FUCKING AROUND AND TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW."

Gregorio watched as Jack slapped Holly and repeat his question. When she still refused to answer he upped the drug in her system to six ccs and watched as her body bent almost in half from the pain. Gregorio stepped forward and said, "Listen you know how this goes and you know him. If you talk it will be taken into consideration."

Holly glared at her through pain filled eyes as she growled, "Fuck off. I'm not saying shit."

Jack had an unholy fire in his eyes as he upped the dosage to 7 ccs. Holly began to sob uncontrollably and said, "I'll talk just please make the pain stop."

Jack snarled, "You talk then the pain goes away and... remember if I think I'll pump your traitorous ass so full of this shit your heart will explode. NOW START TALKING."

Holly told them where she thought Bishop was being held then begged for the pain to stop. Jack put his pistol to her head as he hissed in an icy tone, "You're a traitor Holly you know what we do to traitors."

Before he could pull the trigger Gibbs was by his son's side and said in a calm voice, "Don't do it Jack; she's not worth it."

Jack glanced at his father and lowered his pistol as he said, "You're right she ain't but..."

Hen without warning he put a bullet in her shoulder and one in her kneecap as he continued, "She's gonna suffer."

And with that he holstered his pistol and the four of them joined the others. He glanced to his mother as he said, "I wanna be wheels up ASAP."

Jenny nodded as she said, "I'll call Hetty and Mosley and tell them to expect you."

Jack nodded as he glanced back at Gibbs, Cole and Fornell as he snarled, "You three waiting for an engraved invitation."

The three men chuckled as they followed Jack to the locker room. Gregorio glanced around and asked, ""Director what do you need me to do?"

Jenny replied, Agent Gregorio; I want you and Agent Almeida to work with Agents McGee, Torres and Officer Reeves to ferret out the remaining traitors in our governments."

They both nodded as they went to the squadroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before they stopped by MTAC and Jack asked as he squatted down, "D would you come with us please. You don't have to I'd just feel a helluva lot better if you-"

Delilah

Silenced him by putting a finger to his lips as she said, "Of course I'll go with you. Elli's one of my closest friends."

Jack captured her in a huge bear hug as he whispered into her hair, "Thanks D; you have no idea what this means to me."

He kissed her hair as he stood up and turned to his mother. She said as she hugged him, "Hetty and Shay both said that OPSP is at your disposal. Just promise not to burn down San Francisco."

He replied darkly as Jenny hugged Gibbs then Fornell, I ain't makin no promises. But what I can promise is pure unadulterated vengeance."

She nodded as the five of them left of the Navy Yard, drove to Andrews AFB and boarded a Cessna Citation X bound for LA.

 **Sorry it took so long to update. Next chapter is the rescue**


End file.
